The one good thing
by sekangel7
Summary: Dean hated demons. He despised them with a passion. Everything changes when a young woman he had a one night stand with turns up pregnant. She isn't even normal by demon standards and no matter how much he wants to deny having had anything to do with the paternity, he tries to help only to discover along the way something that was there all along.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Prologue **

The leaves rustled by as the young woman took to walking the sidewalk. Her long shoulder length blonde hair blew in the light breeze as she continued down the path going nowhere in particular. It was supposed to be a nice, safe town with a brilliant campus on board. Supposed to but she doubted that the people of this quaint small town would notice if something supernatural was around if it wasn't obviously right in front of them.

Her crystal blue eyes glanced to her right and narrowed in suspicion when she picked up on a sound that wasn't uttered from her. She came to a stop, moving a couple of stray blonde strands behind her ear, her eyes darting around for a presence she felt nearby. She had on a simple spring blue dress and some white heels. Even though it was late, she wasn't stupid and wouldn't fall for any tricks.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," She lazily called, grinning to the spot she felt the mere presence at.

The figure appeared and upon seeing him in the light, she knew he looked like an average young adult male of about middle-aged with light brown hair and amber eyes. He had on a hideous red Hawaiian shirt underneath a brown jacket, dark navy jeans, and converse shoes. He was about a half a head taller than her but that was not by much at all. He was obviously arrogant and was sly.

She grinned.

It was okay because she was sly too. Two could play at that game, she thought with a sardonic smile that refused to reach her eyes. She didn't have to worry about him taking advantage of a girl like her because even though they were both sly, she actually knew what she wanted and he, well she knew he couldn't be too sure now.

"What are you doing out past curfew pretty lady?" the man asked with a touch of amusement in his voice.

She let her grin fall.

"Curfew isn't an issue for me."

She came forward and whispered the words into his ear. She knew that he was interested without having to see the expression on his face. It was the same thing everywhere. Get a pretty girl and have her seduce a man and he was game no matter what age she appeared to be. As long as she was legal then the game was on.

"I've been a bad girl," she continued to whisper the words. "I'm a very bad girl and I think you should punish me. Show me how to be a good girl again."

"You are a bad girl," the man agreed and she sighed to herself knowing that this was the easiest she has ever had it when picking someone up. It really was a shame he wasn't against it at first but she knew that men had big sex drives and it was almost a guarantee each time that they would be all for it.

"Well why don't we do something about it," she said pulling her head away from his vicinity with a small smile to herself. "We wouldn't want to keep a girl waiting now, don't we?"

He nodded.

"My pad is nearby," he finally breathed and it was definitely music to her ears.

Mary Beth grinned to herself as he took the lead to show her where it was that he lived and couldn't help the glee at getting him to trust her so easily without a single thought. It was stupid but it was also nice.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

She fell back against the mattress as he pressed against her in an effort to get her dress off. Pausing to shake him off, Mary Beth brought him closer into a chaste kiss. She broke away to remove her dress and threw it at the end of the bed along with her heels. She pushed him away to switch their positions. She was straddling him and coyly reassuring herself that everything was going according to plan, she kissed him chastely again.

He was nothing, a nobody and after tonight, she wouldn't see him again. They would never cross paths again and she was okay with that. They never did like it when they discovered what she had done and she tried to avoid it as long as she good but the things she needed was like a drug and she couldn't stop. It was addicting and the only life saver she valued was that it wasn't very often that she did this. It kept those she didn't want to be discovered by away from her in the process as well. They would definitely try to put a stop to what she was doing if they caught up with her and it didn't matter who it was either because all three wouldn't hesitate to put a stop to it.

"You sure are feisty," the man commented with a small laugh.

Mary Beth just smiled, accessing what she could do now that she had the position she wanted.

"You think of me as feisty now then you haven't lived at all darling."

She laughed dryly.

Seeing the hand-held blade she had placed on the dresser earlier, she reached over him to retrieve it. The man chuckled again and placed his hands on each side of her waist. She brought herself back down and bent her head down to capture his lips into a kiss, pulling the blade from her hand and making a small superficial cut along his arm.

She pulled back in disbelief and the man looked back in shock at the abrupt halt from the pace they had set before.

"Why are you-Oh I see."

He was frowning now.

"How'd you know to do that?"

She glared at him.

"That doesn't matter!" she screamed tersely at him, snatching her discarded dress and covering herself with it. It wasn't ideal to turn her back to him right now but she didn't want to be exposed as she was either. "I should have known it. I should have never trusted you."

"Me sugar?" he asked in disbelief, honestly as shocked as she was at this revelation and how it was happening so fast. "I'm an angel."

"I should have believed this would happen!" she continued shouting, ignoring his earlier statement. "I went so long without any issues that I wouldn't believe, wouldn't allow myself to believe that I could ever come into contact with one but not only did it happen, but you're not just any normal angel either. You're an archangel!"

"How'd you know that?" The archangel in question asked with a frown. "And how come you saw through me?"

"I've been alive for more than four hundred years!" she spat. "If there was anything I haven't possibly learned I then found out!"

"You are but you can't be because I would have seen it," the archangel continued, his frown deepening. "You are though, aren't you? You are a demon."

"Sorry about tonight." Mary Beth said with a sigh. "I've decided not to get ahead of myself though. You know, the orgasm you angels tend to do at the very end would have killed me."

"Not mad as much as I am confused," he admitted truthfully. "How'd you know?"

"Like you said, I'm a demon asshole," she replied so straightforwardly that it caused the angel to immediately who thought demons were much worse when it came to direct conflicts unless it proved to serve them better.

"I've acquired a certain taste," she told him purposely remaining vague. "If you're going to exorcise me then you shouldn't wait too long. I'm a survivor and you don't want to know how badly I've fought to survive this long in this one body."

He narrowed his eyes never having heard of a demon that only required the one vessel. Normally they've killed multiple people acquiring many and this was proving just as confusing as her declaration that it was because of some taste that she found out that he was an archangel.

"So I'm assuming by the candy wrappers that I've noticed in the living room that you are Gabriel," she commented wryly causing him to glare.

"You have your acquired taste and I have got mine," he snapped causing her to shrug.

"I can't help mine though." She explained as though it was obvious. "I don't know what it is but it won't let me stop but it's only like once a decade that I have to so I'm fine with that. I can't believe I've almost slept with an archangel though, it wouldn't have ended pretty."

Gabriel seemed to be deep in thought so she hurriedly slipped her dress back on and turned to him, pushing her blonde hair behind her thin face. She never seen an archangel before but she's heard of them. She had many demons that she actually viewed worthwhile but unlike many of them, she didn't see the need to have multiple meat suits. She was fine with this one. It was a curse enough to be a demon and having been to hell, she couldn't name a worse punishment.

"So are you going to kill me?" she finally asked the question he hadn't answered the first time. "I won't blame you if you did. I've killed horribly. I enjoy it too when those people scream as they watch their loved ones die before begging me to kill them too. Have you ever seen the begging they do for you not to kill them in the beginning? I honestly don't think there's anything else in this whole world that would be anywhere near as fun. You don't enjoy it though, do you? You're an archangel so of course you'd frown upon that. The real question is if you could live with knowing what I do."

Gabriel definitely didn't look happy and she closed her eyes expecting him to exorcise her like he probably should. Instead she heard him laugh and cracked an eye open to see him seeing this as something humorous. Maybe he, like her, loved to play with a victim before they killed them. She sure hoped that either or, he would do something soon.

"Nope, I like you and you should be pleased because not many demons could get the slip on me," he finally replied. "I'm letting you go but just know this. Don't tell anyone that you saw me because I'm not going by my name anymore."

"Why not?" Mary Beth didn't see a reason to tell anyone after all anyways but he was sparing her when everyone else in his shoes would have killed her already or at least had exorcised her from this body which would cause the same thing. She hadn't been in hell for so long that it would probably kill her to end up back.

"Listen you aren't like a lot of demons," Gabriel said with a frown. "Plus you've become my favorite one and I don't kill things I like. You could do with hiding better after this though because next time I won't be so merciful. As to why I'm hiding I believe that is my business. If you do end up within the same vicinity then the name is Loki or trickster, got me?"

She nodded and moved to put her heels on. Just before reaching the door she halted and turned around seeing the archangel turned demigod surprised once again. She couldn't think of anything nice that anyone had ever done for her but then again she was a demon, she had no soul. She discarded the silly thing so many centuries ago she basically just existed to do evil things and harm people. She doubted she was in the normal category of a demon anymore since she was able to enter a church and holy water didn't really harm her. It did irritate though and she stayed away from that for when there were hunters around.

"I don't know how to be grateful because I have no soul," she started and Gabriel frowned deeply, his eyebrows furrowed deeper with each word she said. "I know that I should be but I don't know how. Like you would say I've been bred from hell to be a huge killing machine so I don't have any remorse. The only thing I remember about my human life is my name and that's because I never shed it. I've kept one vessel so I wouldn't have to go to hell again and I haven't so far. You are wrong, I'm a typical demon. I destroy, kill, maim, and anyone of those things you can name I receive pleasure from. But I also crave human blood and that's what my intent was tonight. I don't kill them from it but I drink it and it helps in ways I don't know how but it does. I just think you should realize that because you let me go and I thought returning the favor would be ideal."

She finally turned the knob and left without turning back. It didn't matter though because there was only one thing going on inside Gabriel's mind and it was;

_I let her live and now I'm probably going to live to regret it too._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Bobby was a good man.

Dean knew it and he knew that Sam did too. The problem was that Bobby didn't feel useful anymore because he was stuck using a wheelchair. He was stuck in a wheelchair because he thought of both of the Winchesters first and foremost. Dean wanted to say everything that was on his mind since but instead he stuck with the basics. Even though Bobby didn't want to hear it either, especially since he thought he was useless.

"You don't stop being a soldier just because you've gotten wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again."

Behind him he could hear an applaud going on and turning around, his eyes became huge as the one person he didn't think he'd ever see again stood there with a large grin on her face and a distended stomach that wasn't there the last time he saw her. He would have known if she had been with child-he gulped at where those thoughts were leading him but he couldn't have thought that demon bitches could do that. She somehow had however and he wondered when she was going to tell him this, especially when he told her to leave and never set a foot on or darken his doorstep ever again.

"That was very spontaneous and heartwarming lover but I think that there lies the problem," she came forward until she was only an inch away from him and glared, evenly matching his before continuing. "If you don't consider the people you love family then it's just words. Words you use to knock them up and leaving them dry. I think you should be proud though. Never in the four hundred or so years I've been around have I had a chance of this happening."

Turning around, she laughed out loud sardonically and continued.

"Did you tell your family what you did when you found out Dean?" she asked coyly. "Or should I tell them and have that nice little performance you put on be for nothing?"

Dean glared and Bobby looked between them confused. No one outside of this intruder and Dean knew what was going on and judging by the fact that this lady was pregnant, Bobby would have to assume that Dean did something to her and she wasn't happy with it. But then she mentioned four hundred and more years making Bobby put two and two together, looking at Dean in shock.

"I'm not your lover you bitch!" Dean snarled angrily.

She smirked at that and continued as though he hadn't said that just now.

"Isn't that the term you use for the women you love and leave?" Putting her hand on her distended abdomen she quickly shook her head as she paced around the room. "No I'm sorry the term you use for that is one night stand. But I was more than a one night stand, wasn't I Dean? No we go way back to when you were nineteen. Funny I thought you really didn't care about those girls you left behind but we found each other again and again and again. One would say that we're soul mates-"

"Don't you say that!" Dean finally shouted. "I'd be insulted to know that especially when I found out last time what you were!"

"Funny," she stated circling them now. "I would have thought that you lied to me as well. If I knew you were a hunter I would have stayed far away. Far, far away and maybe you wouldn't have had to consider the consequences of your actions now."

"What type of plant are you smoking lady?" Bobby finally got a word in.

She glanced back at Dean and noticed that he was giving her pleading eyes not to do what he probably knew she was thinking. Instead, she pulled her messy blonde strands behind her ear and gave Bobby a grateful smile.

"I think it is best if I showed you."

Showing off the black eyes that was proof that she was a demon, she watched in amusement as Bobby backed up. Turning to Dean, she dodged him and threw him face first into the wall. Pinning him there, she found the revelation that she was stronger than she should be even now satisfying. She was only five and half months pregnant but with these pregnancies it was hard to determine when she was finally going to pop. Whether she gave birth tomorrow or later though, it still gave her a hint of satisfaction when she got to use the powers that were strengthened by the nameless thing inside of her.

"You never said you were a hunter and I never told you I was a demon. It doesn't matter Dean because we both know that I want this thing out of me and you're the only one that could help. You want to procreate you can do it with the nameless females out there that you fuck. Do me a favor though and do this quickly because I'm running out of people to turn to. Demons don't do a damned thing and the angels won't touch this thing calling it an abomination. I want it out though and you are going to help me if you don't want to be made into things you don't even want to imagine. NOW HELP ME!"

Letting him go, she rubbed her distended abdomen in small circles and sat down until the thing inside her let her have her peace again. She didn't feel anything inside of her yet but the hormones were sufficient enough to make her one hundred percent certain that she didn't want to go on carrying this thing. Dean took several gulps, thankful that she didn't end up choking him to death and watched as she seemed more peaceful now and less likely to spring into another attack. He glanced towards Bobby and knew that the man wasn't going to show how disappointed he was in him, making Dean feel all the more horrible about hiding this secret from his family.

"How did this happen in the first place? Let's start with that," Bobby quickly added seeing her glance at him.

She laughed.

"I think you would know Bobby," she answered sarcastically. "He put it in there the same way you would procreate only it wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen at all and now I'm always hungry! I can't stop and it's going to kill me in the end if I don't stop it now!"

Dean sat opposite of her and saw the distended abdomen from a much closer view. It didn't look like anything that would be considered evil but knowing the woman, he knew that looks weren't everything since the first time he had met her all those years ago, he thought she was a beautiful young woman. He just hated to think about how after all these years, he still couldn't stop her from coming to his mind time and time again. It wasn't something he wanted to think about and yet she was still the same even after so many times he had met up with her. Now there was something in there that might not be a baby and he hesitated to think how something so vile could carry something that wasn't the same.

"Are we even sure that it's a baby?" Dean spoke up and when both looked up at him, Dean felt somewhat stupid for voicing it out loud.

"It has to be part human at least," Bobby answered although he looked like he was still trying to take this all in. "I just never saw a full demon get pregnant like this if they weren't an incubus or a succubus. This would take some more research because I honestly can't figure out if-"

"Save the research cause I don't give a damn if this thing were a human baby!" she spat. "I just want it out of me. I don't want to carry a baby like this and you will have your fun even if you have to dissect the thing to find out what it is. It isn't a baby, it just can't be because demons don't give life to normal every day humans. That would be a catastrophe!"

"No but it would be the story of my life," Dean retorted and then cussed mentally when again both looked at him with expressions that told him that they weren't happy with what he just said.

"Regardless this thing isn't human," she continued ignoring Bobby's indignation at what she was saying. "I already said why it can't be human. Demons don't give birth to human babies or even half human babies because hunters lie to them! They can't give birth to something with a soul which would make them human-"

"It just sounds like you are in denial," Dean observed ignoring the looks he got from them again because this time he knew he was right. "Let's say it was a human fetus in there. Would you be able to live with yourself for getting rid of it? Would you be able to know that you felt the very thing you are trying to get rid of every day of your pathetic life there on after? See that's why I think you're in denial because as long as you don't think it's human then you don't have to feel guilty and that surprises me because you are a stupid demon that is probably siding with Lucifer during this apocalypse thing-"

"I never did agree with it," she interrupted, glancing down at her belly instead. "I stayed out of Sammy's way didn't I? I could have helped out and I could have done worse. I have done worse but instead I chose to hang around you which was stupid now because this happened. I never obeyed any order I was given and I chose to do what I wanted to do because I'm my own demon. Nobody chooses who I am and I've killed countless things over and over without remorse. Killing this thing won't be anything different for me because I lack a soul. I don't have one and I never remembered having been human before this life so I won't feel guilty and I won't regret what I'm doing. It isn't human because I'm not human, not because I want to deny it being one."

Dean nodded after a pause and glanced over to Bobby to see him still putting together the information. He sighed and glanced back to the demon who he knew had tricked him so bad and yet he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she was even now. He knew her real form was ugly but it didn't stop him from thinking the host was and he knew it should stop him cold because this woman who the demon was possessing wasn't her true self. Her true self went to hell after something she had done and nothing would change that. It was peculiar that it happened the one time a month before things all went to hell. Dean remembered that too. She was sweet and kind to him like no lady he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She almost seemed like a naïve girl but then he had learned the truth. It was bad enough that he had gotten onto Sam about sleeping with one and it turned out that he had been with one all along. She didn't seem to happy either though and now seeing Mary Beth again for the first time since he'd let her go becasue he couldn't let himself kill her even then, he found it odd that he wasn't more angry then he should be now.

"So what are we going to do? You want us to get rid of it without even letting us find out what it is," Dean spoke up. "If we find out that it is human I don't think I'd be able to allow you to kill it because that means it would be my kid too but if it's not-"

"You wouldn't be able to bring yourself to kill it," Mary Beth repeated the basics of what he had said. "I know that it isn't human because nothing good would come from me and you know that. So shape up and help me. Please help me get rid of it. You wouldn't want a bastard going around and helping Lucifer destroy what you boys are fighting so hard to save, won't ya?"

Dean finally nodded.

"We'll help you," he finally said.

It pained him to think that she was right and that this thing inside her could be the patriarch of evil. Sure he knew nothing of it could be good but it was a Winchester too, wasn't it. Nothing evil came out of a Winchester, he thought. It couldn't but finding out that his brother was the ultimate vessel of Lucifer didn't sit too kindly with him and made him rethink the possibility of anything good possibly coming out of that fetus. He knew he wasn't going to be a daddy anytime soon, he couldn't bring himself to have one but it seemed that destiny and fate had another surprise coming. Because if it was a baby, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to help her end it, but he also couldn't bring himself to keep it and give it the life his father gave him. He shook his head realizing it was probably a good thing that he wasn't going to be a father to a human fetus.

In his heart though he knew it was a lie. He would want it regardless.

"You'll have to follow our lead though without question and whatever you think of us we are not together," he continued.

She nodded.

"Why Dean of course we're not an item, I thought we were friends with benefits. Isn't that the way you treated me a lot of the time after all? I'm surprised this thing hasn't shown that it's alive yet," she added muttering to herself. "It is almost six months along and never have I felt it move in here. Must be another sign that it's dead to me."

"Whatever," Dean replied more to himself. "Just remember that the first thing to do would be to make sure."

She nodded.

"We'll make sure alright once you get it out of my body."

Dean shook his head.

"No we're not yet. We're making sure it really is a monster because demon spawned or not, it's still living inside of you and if it's human I won't help you. I believe what you say but we have to be 100 percent certain so it wouldn't weigh on-"

"-Your conscience?" Mary Beth finished for him. "You can't allow yourself to kill something that would look so human and yet I don't have one so I won't care. Just tell me a way and I'll kill it myself."

Bobby was the first one to reply to that.

"Don't get ahead of ourselves because we still have to actually find some things out more. It wasn't supposed to be made so it must be important to somebody and even angels won't get rid of it so it's something that we need to ask ourselves. Why do so many seem to know more about it then we do? We'll start there." Seeing them still standing there, he added in an agitated voice. "Well get a move on! We haven't got all day and I'm sure the demon mommy is tired from all the traveling ya idjit!"

He moved past them and out the door leaving them to blink. Before Mary Beth could follow, Dean grabbed her arm and swung her back to him.

"Listen I know I never said it but I'm sorry I left you with this predicament. I didn't know but that's not an excuse," Dean allowed the apology and Mary Beth nodded boringly. "Don't let Sam know that you're a demon yet please. I know it may seem wrong but with everything he did I just don't want him-"

"-Looking down at you because you yelled at him for doing the same thing?" She raised an eyebrow at him before continuing. "Maybe that's why you have to tell him. He probably feels bad enough and thinks you look down at him for all the mistakes he's made that telling him this would make him realize that it wasn't his fault. It was a mistake and you could have done the same thing. You should let him know that before it's too late and you lose the only blood family you have."

"Mary Beth you're a demon. You shouldn't be feeling this emotion but yet I think you're feeling empathy. What is it that's inside of you?"

"I don't know and that's why I'm scared. You try carrying this brat in you and not knowing what it is and not feeling what it could be then you tell me yourself. I've actually felt concern that it is evil and that Lucifer may want it so excuse me for wanting this thing gone before he could turn to it."

With that she yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked away, leaving Dean to think about all that she had said and finally to admit that what she said did have some truth in that as well.

He just couldn't let Sammy think low of him because he was someone Sam had always looked up to and now was it really okay for him to see that Dean made mistakes too or was it something Mary Beth was saying to mess with him?

Not for the first time he couldn't figure her out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"So let me get this straight," Sam started slowly, seeing as how the girl they were now traveling with seemed to say very little to him as it was. She looked angry the majority of the time and since they were on a hunt, he thought Dean would have left her with Bobby but apparently there was another reason which Dean had just started explaining to him as soon as he turned off the television. "Mary Beth is hosting a very special baby? A baby that we need to find out the origin of or something bad will happen. To it or to the mother?"

"Why not both," Dean answered, turning back to her as though hoping she would back him up.

She didn't though and instead flipped him off all the while kicking her feet back on the table and grabbing the remote, changing the stations until she fell on one particularly bloody one. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam still looked between them wondering what the hell was going on. Nothing Dean had told him since she had gotten in the car had made sense no matter how much he tried to explain it. Dean's version of storytelling was always dumbed down to the simplest terms and he still was very confused.

"Dean why is she with us and why didn't Bobby just take her to back with her to keep her protected?" Sam asked, challenging him to change the subject.

They were interrupted by Mary Beth laughing in the background. Dean rolled his eyes and changed the channel back to Dr. Sexy, ignoring Sam's look and Mary Beth's indignant huff of disapproval.

"You can't treat me like this!" She protested.

"Listen you bitch I am not going to be secure until you are in the devil's trap whilst we hunt down whatever we have to hunt down, but since you are acting dignified at the moment I wasn't going to do that until it was deemed necessary," Dean added and she just huffed again, pushing herself away from the table.

"I won't fucking do anything you stupid dick so stop making yourself the victim when you lied to me!" she screamed at him.

Dean pointed a warning finger at her and she just crossed her arms across her chest haughtily. Dressed in a black dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and black slippers, she really didn't seem like much of a threat, only Dean knew better. He knew just what she was and what she was capable of.

"Dean why are you threatening her with a demon trap?" Sam asked, thinking it was best to break up their fight before it got to be too much.

Mary Beth turned and smirked at Dean.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer your brother, lover?" She arrogantly placed both her hands on her distended belly and waited smugly for him to answer to his brother.

Dean paused and moistened his lips wondering why he had to open his big mouth but oddly enough the woman was right about trying to keep it a secret because secrets always came back and bit them in the ass when they least expected it. Clearing his throat, he turned away from Mary Beth and looked Sam right in the eye as he began to reply.

"Mary Beth is a demon and I know that I should have told you in the first place but I'm telling you now. It's just temporary Sam until we find out more about the baby or whatever it is and we'll take care of it. It's not going to be permanent though. She's not here to stay-"

"Whose baby?" Sam interrupted to ask.

Mary Beth answered for both in her smug and oddly enough victorious voice.

"I believe the baby is nobody's because it isn't going to be born," She frowned when they both stared at her and dropped her hands in frustration. "This isn't a baby that's inside me guys. This is a monster, a parasite and it's going to destroy everything you guys both know. I'm not going to bring it into the world, I'm not so don't you even think about it-"

"If it's so evil then why aren't you more demon-like?" Sam asked and Dean found himself curious about that. He noticed it back when they had talked to Bobby and she was adamant about getting rid of it but turned around and reamed him for the way he treated Sam.

"Well I've had a couple of addictions and they more than doubled since I've become, you know," she finished refusing to claim she was pregnant when she was still convinced that the spawn wasn't human. "Namely human blood but now I've been eating your disgusting food, it's been annoying. I'm always hungry and no matter how much I get I can't stop."

"Why don't you think it's a baby inside of you then?" Sam asked. "If it kicks would you change your mind?"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"No," She answered. "It can't be. Only karma would be cruel to do that. Do you realize how many babies, children, and even families I have tortured and killed? I don't think I would want to bring a child into a world where someone could do that."

Dean pushed her into the chair and crossed his arms until she calmed down. He was still processing the information that she fed on human blood for he never heard of a demon dong that. He knew that Sam had done the opposite though so he really wasn't too much surprised even though it was a nasty habit and yet when she did it, she was a demon with no soul so maybe that was why he wasn't that surprised.

"You done?" he asked and was satisfied when she just nodded. "Good, me and Sam have to do some hunting. Can we trust you to stay here and be good? If you don't get into trouble then I'll let you out of this hotel room every so often-"

"Not a dog lover," She instantly retorted. "What I could use is human blood now though."

Dean raised an eyebrow and she glared at him.

"Don't blame me, blame the spawn you put into me," She whined. "I only craved it once a decade until this happened and now it's all the time-"

"Once a decade huh?" Dean asked. "So how many times have you ditched the host to go to a new one-"

"Once," she answered surprisingly truthfully. "The first one was dying and I went into this one and kept it for more than four hundred years. I'm the only one in here and have been since the beginning of time pumpkin. Sharing a body with someone you've possessed isn't fun at all."

"You've had the same body for more than four hundred years?" Dean asked astonished.

Sam and Dean shared a look, ignoring her annoyed look when they did and seemed to be thinking the same thing. A demon survived with one host and a copious amount of human blood. Dean took out his phone and texted the information to Bobby so he would have more to work with.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is," she continued. "Once a decade I feed on human's blood and I don't even feel guilty about what I do cause not once have I seen a single hunter until now."

Dean nodded ushering Sam to the door with a look. Smiling back towards Mary Beth, he ignored her heated gaze and motioned for Sam to leave. Sam did albeit hesitantly and then Dean got dropped down beside her and paused, wondering how he could word this.

"I take it you wouldn't want Sam's blood," he started out, biting his lip.

Mary Beth gave him a look and Dean nodded in agreement. Grabbing Ruby's knife he watched her look apprehensive at what he was planning. Instead he sliced a shallow cut into his own arm and turned back to her.

"If I give you this blood you have to promise nothing mischievous. I can't have you alerting the police or let the angels know we're nearby, that would be bad especially with Lucifer nearby-"

"Really?" she asked with a fond smile. "Lover only you could offer me that as a motivational tool but it ain't gonna work. I want to come with-"

"And if we happen to come by a demon?" Dean asked. "I just want you away from all the big stuff. You have stayed in good graces enough to keep that body for so long I don't want you to lose it now, especially with that spawn in there."

She nodded after a minute, sighing and going for his arm.

Dean smiled, knowing when he had won only for her to push him forward by the shirt until they were nose to nose.

"You my boy have to work harder to inspire me," she hissed. "I want to go along and nothing you would say is going to work. I'll accept the blood cause your spawn demands it but I'm coming along or say goodbye to the neighbors."

Dean groaned but let her get her drink his blood. He'd give her that but there was no way in hell that he would let her come along even if she happened to beg for him to. He was a man and even though she was a demon she still had the pregnancy hormones and was a young woman in every sense of the word. She wouldn't be able to convince him. He totally got this.

* * *

"I thought we were leaving her in the motel room," Sam observed as Dean started up the car and then turned to glare at him.

"Shut up Sam."

"He wanted to but I can be very convincing when I want to be," Mary Beth remarked clearly annoyed that they were talking about her.

"You should shut up too," Dean scuffed, turning into the warehouse. "Are you sure this is where we're supposed to be at?"

Sam shrugged.

"The radio went off telling all cops to report units over here so I believe we have it right. The question is why is it so empty-"

"Apparently it's the trickster Sam!" Dean snapped, getting out of the car and slamming the door. "I'm getting tired of all these fucking issues we've been having with the supernatural nowadays!"

"Did it start with me getting knocked up?" Mary Beth asked smartly. "Good. Now you feel some of the pain I do and I have to carry it."

Dean wisely kept quiet about that and joined Sam in going towards the warehouse. Something seemed to click in her mind at the last moment and she halted in her step making them look towards her.

"Did you say trickster?" she asked suddenly.

"What of it?" Sam thought to ask aloud.

"I can't go in there. The last time I got involved with a trickster he said he'd kill me if-" Dean just pulled her towards him and started to enter anyways.

When she started to protest, he glared and said, "I told you to stay at the motel but you wouldn't and you very well aren't staying back in the open so the only option now is to come in here now!"

She huffed but listened to both the Winchesters' surprise. It was short-lived when they found themselves in scrubs and lab coats in some sort of hospital. Mary Beth glared at both, not even bothering to hide her annoyance at this point but Dean didn't stop her this time.

"At least the clothes fit so calm down demon sucking bitch," he mumbled the last part.

Doctor Piccolo chose to show up at that moment. She walked up to Sam and slapped him, making Mary Beth laugh hysterically at it. Dean rolled his eyes because even though she was being good, she was still a demon underneath it all, therefore making her prone to like violence.

"Seriously?" The doctor asked and Sam just looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward." She answered and this time Dean didn't know whether he should join in Mary Beth's laughter this time or not. The doctor glared at them both and Dean quieted down although the demon didn't for another minute and only glared at the other girl when she had stopped.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sam decided to ask.

She slapped him again and Mary Beth burst into another bout of laughter.

"As if you don't know," she exclaimed before walking away.

Sam and Dean shared a look but Mary Beth straightened up and looked around with a newfound appreciation. It was quite frightening to see that she seemed so happy at being here when the trickster was someplace nearby and even though Dean kept trying to tell himself that he hated her, he didn't. Not really and even if he did, the spawn didn't do anything yet so it still needed protection. That's what he's been telling himself after all because one simply didn't fall in love with a demon no matter how different they were and Ruby taught them that.

"I changed my mind, I think this is great entertainment now," she admitted still glancing around with a small smile on her face.

Dean kept telling himself that he wasn't thinking that she was glowing from the pregnancy because she told him the baby was evil, a monster that wasn't supposed to be but he found himself unable to deny it the longer that she was around.

"You would," Sam mumbled to himself and Dean found that Sam was annoyed with her. Stepping in between to stop a fight before it broke out, Dean started to find things looking just the little bit familiar but wasn't sure why yet.

"We really are in a fix," Mary Beth was saying. Dean groaned and tried to motion her to shut up but she either didn't see it or she ignored it and Dean was betting on the second one. "Jumping through things like this, I think it's poetic. We come to stop the big bad trickster from using his magic on people who probably deserve it and we end up trapped in our own version of hell."

"I thought you enjoyed being here." Sam snapped and she turned to him, a grin in place which made Sam glare with all his might.

"Be calm you," She advised and let her hands fall to her abdomen. "This is getting old real fast. It was nice when you were getting slapped but now that you're not, it's kind of dull."

Dean quickly jumped in before either of them could end up fighting again.

"I know where we are!" he exclaimed excitedly and both demon and his brother rolled their eyes. Dean waved his hand of their antics and continued before they could interrupt. "We're in Doctor Sexy. The television show I mean."

"Well it's obvious why you know now," Mary Beth muttered. "You only watch that show religiously-"

"I thought you said you weren't watching it," Sam spoke up amusedly.

"I don't. Mary Beth is a lying demon so don't believe everything you hear Sammy," Dean still looked apologetic about saying that to her and she just rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, I'm not doing this. Doctor Sexy is apparently a show about doctors and I destroy lives. I don't save them."

Before she could go anywhere a young man ran into her and quickly apologized before adjusting the glasses on his face.

"Oh nurse did you get the equipment I've asked for?"

She glared and the doctor thought better to walk away, thankfully. She threw her hands up and it was the Winchester Brothers' turn to laugh. She turned to them and silenced them with another fiercer glare.

"I can't believe that I'm stuck being a nurse and you two are the doctors. Talk about sexist," she added in a mumble.

"It's safe to bet you don't like this honorable trickster anymore," Dean commented sarcastically.

She nodded.

"That's right. We're going to kill-" She trailed off and Dean was about to ask her what was wrong when he was the first to see him.

He didn't know what to do but he knew he should do something other than look like a drooling idiot and contrary to what he made Sam believe, he didn't hate Dr. Sexy and seeing the man walking through the hallway towards them, he called out the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's him. It's Dr. Sexy."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dr. Sexy stopped in front of them and suddenly Mary Beth was behind Sam faster than either of the Winchesters could blink. Ignoring her obvious bout of shyness, Dean smiled towards the very doctor he looked up to with admiration and Dr. Sexy nodded his head towards him.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy greeted.

Dean greeted back and nudged Sam when the man also addressed Sam who was going to ignore him at first. He would be lying if he said wasn't enjoying being all up close and personal with the guy he idolized on television but he would rather be back in hell before admitting that to Sam who was right next to him.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dr. Sexy asked and Dean looked at him in wonder before shaking his head to clear it.

"One reason?" he asked and the doctor nodded.

Dean looked down and noticed something only an extreme fan would notice. He slammed him up against the wall, not believing this although it was true.

"You're not Dr. Sexy," he accused aloud.

"You're crazy," the doctor stated.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

Sam let out a laugh and said, "Yeah you're not a fan."

Dean, embarrassed that Sam found out even after Mary Beth tried telling his little brother, Dean nonetheless ignored it for now and instead chose to reply back with, "It's a guilty pleasure."

Apparently Dr. Sexy wasn't as amused since he called out for someone to call security. It wouldn't work though because they knew who he was and Dean basically told him so eliciting a laugh out of him. Everything besides them froze and Dean stepped back in shock seeing it was the trickster.

"You guys are getting better," The trickster observed wryly.

"You aren't going to release us, are ya?" Dean asked, crossing his arms around his chest in annoyance.

The trickster clucked his tongue and turned to Sam with a big humongous grin on his face only to frown when he saw who was behind him.

"Well what a surprise, you boys are carrying baggage with you?"

Dean instantly stepped in between them since he definitely did not want the trickster getting his hands on her, evil demon or not. It was weird because he absolutely despised demons and before Mary Beth he wouldn't dare hang around this close with one without either exorcising one or killing them with Ruby's knife, the one good thing that bitch was good for. Now though, he found himself continuously worrying about her despite the fact she was technically a destructive demon bitch.

"Not on my watch you don't," Dean quickly retorted. "She's not any of your concern and-"

"I finally seen the end of days," the trickster stated with a frown. "You're sticking up for one of them. I thought you hated them."

"Dean really doesn't seem like the one who would but you'd be surprised," Sam put in his own two senses.

"Hi Loki," Mary Beth finally greeted, knowing there was no hiding it now.

Whilst the boys looked at both of them in shock, she saw his frown deepen and knew that there was something working in his mind. She didn't know what it was but she knew he noticed her condition. He wasn't stupid and tricked he may have been the last time she had seen him over ten years ago, she knew that with average humans he was considered clever.

"When did this happen?" he asked and when she refused to give him an answer he repeated it to Sam and Dean.

"Well when someone is really horny," Sam began and the trickster sighed.

"I know that but it's not supposed to happen with a demon. A demon that I should never have let live but yet I did and I think it's come the time I've regretted it-"

"Then why don't you kill me now?" Mary Beth demanded. "Kill me and end this monster's life so you won't have to deal with it! If you just killed it then maybe everything would go back to the way it was supposed to and-"

"Sorry I don't believe in abortion," he interrupted her. "Maybe you shouldn't have done the deed and you wouldn't have been stuck with the consequences. Until your lover boy or boys deal with being the vessels for both Michael and Lucifer, you all could have fun with this. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

With a click of his fingers, he was gone as though in thin air and everything went back to normal. Not Mary Beth though. Instead, she turned and started pounding her fists onto Dean's chest as she started to plead with him.

"Do it! Do it now! Stop this pain that you put me in right now if you know what's good for you!" she screamed. Dean quickly pulled her into his arms and tried soothing her as best he could, knowing that sometimes even demons were allowed to be hysterical.

"Calm down now," Dean told her after she calmed down some. "We'll help you as much as we can but we can't do anything from here, alright? We'll snatch an ultrasound here if you like and we could find out right away-"

"No," She told him forthright. "I don't want to get one. Not here."

Dean nodded and turned to Sam.

They both believed the same thing and now that they were seeing it, they still tried to deny it but something was going on and it wasn't the trickster. Mary Beth was more human than she seemed to realize and that wouldn't have been that shocking but, it was the feelings and emotions that came with it. Nobody else outside the trickster and the Winchesters seemed to know that she was one and with the way she was acting, he wasn't surprised.

He just hoped that the feelings didn't go away as soon as they found out what he hoped would be the baby. He would love to see it in a screen and tell for himself but he knew that there was no way to force her into it.

Dean also told himself he would let her calm down a minute longer even though it had already been five. He didn't mind holding her for a bit longer and feeling the closeness they once shared. He didn't mind it at all and God help him but he thought the feelings he had for what he had believed to be the human Mary Beth had ended the very moment he found out her true nature. Now he knew that wasn't the case and God help him some more but he knew the feelings he had for her weren't that simple. She was a demon and he was a hunter. She had these feelings and emotions now but he wasn't sure she was going to have them after the end of the pregnancy. He wanted her to continue to feel but he didn't think it was an option.

He sighed and released her, prepared for the next task that the trickster would no doubt pull just for them. He needed to get them out of this hell hole but first they had to survive it.

* * *

"You did good today," Dean admitted.

"I didn't do a thing lover," Mary Beth moved onto her left side and watched as he cautiously climbed into bed with her. "I'm not going to bite."

Dean let himself laugh a little at that and calmed down, looking at her distended abdomen with wonder. They still had no idea if Bobby found anything but he wasn't going to call the man in the middle of the night just for information he could get in the morning. As he thought about what he could have possibly found out, his mind turned to the events of today and wondered whether the newly found archangel refusing to help them meant that every other angel with the exception of Cas was wanting this apocalypse to go down. It wasn't going to happen on his watch but the angels seemed so desperate for their daddy to come about that they thought the apocalypse was the only way to bring him home.

"I know you don't," Dean informed her even though she didn't seem to be hearing him. She was rubbing her abdomen in small circles and sighing in quiet conviction at something only she herself knew. "What are you possibly thinking about?"

"A lot of things lately," she admitted. "What if this thing does end up being a baby and having a soul? How could I love it Dean? How could I even come to care for it? I haven't done a thing for this thing and if it is then what am I gonna do?"

"Love it," Dean said the first thing that came to his mind. "You would be able to, ya know. You seemed to have a very strong conviction when Gabriel mentioned that he could definitely assist with the removal of it. You refused remember?"

She laughed lamely and looked up at him.

"No angel would just stop at solving a problem though. He'd have gone on to make sure I didn't live to see another day," she looked back down and Dean sighed.

"Something happened, didn't it?" he didn't have to ask because he knew it was true and yet he wanted to hear it from her. He needed to hear it from her. Putting a hand to her cheek, he made sure she was looking him in the eyes instead of avoiding his gaze.

"It's probably nothing but I thought that I-well you know how that is," she said instead. "I may have though and for a tiny second I thought that maybe it was alive and it could be a good thing. I've never had a good thing I remembered though so why would I have a good thing now? Nobody would ever give me a child. I've killed too many and I let their parents watch as I carried out the deed. I was cruel and twisted and sick. Dean, I don't see how I am going to ever be given the gift of carrying a child let alone an innocent one! It won't happen-"

"And if it does?" Dean asked, interrupting her. "What of it? It will still be a child, it'll be your child Mary Beth! Just think about all the bad things you did and think of all that you could make up for with your child."

She shook her head.

"No, I've been too deceitful, too bad. I don't deserve one and it's better off not growing inside of me," she argued. "You don't know a thing Dean! I won't ever have a normal innocent kid because I can't have a normal innocent kid. It'll grow up to be a monster like me!"

Dean just shushed her, amazed that this was happening. He cared for her. He truly cared for her and he shouldn't but he did. Mary Beth should be an evil demon with no feelings whatsoever and this conversation shouldn't have happened but it did and it amazed him that it didn't bother him like it would've. It should have bothered him but it didn't either. Casually stroking the back of her head, he laid there content, watching her watch him with a tiny smile on his face.

"It's going to be okay," He didn't know whether he was telling this to himself or her but he still said it aloud when he found that it calmed her down. "We'll get through this one moment at a time and deal with things as they happen, okay?"

She nodded silently, allowing her eyes to shudder shut. Success, Dean thought with mild amusement before finding himself slowly drifting off too.

* * *

"You okay Chuck?"

They have been driving for so many hours and with Mary Beth being six months pregnant, he wasn't really into driving for that many nonstop but for Chuck he owed the man to make sure he was safe and wasn't sure if what they were exactly doing here at the Pine View Hotel. There had been several impalas that looked alike and Dean had to bite his lip from saying anything when they saw Chuck there pacing back and forth.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked worriedly.

Dean looked on in confusion.

"You sent me a text message telling us to come here quick," Sam replied slowly, just as confused as Dean.

Mary Beth had been quiet a lot lately and hadn't been into conversing a lot. She had her hand on her belly as though worried that if she wasn't careful that something would happen to it. Sam knew that Dean was taking care of that so he ignored it for now and watched as Becky came down the steps with an apprehensive grin.

It was now that the demon chose to laugh.

"So you are not scared of me but you're scared of a small human girl who can't even hurtcha?" she asked with a tight-lipped smile.

Sam glared but Mary Beth ignored him, stepping up to join the other three and blocking Sam from the ditzy blonde that gave her hair color a bad name.

"You must be crazy," she said without bothering to hide her insults. "Listen here bitch, just because there are some characters in a poorly drawn out book that you see in real life doesn't mean you could throw yourself at them. Do you know why celebrities can't shop in public hon? It's because of people like you."

Dean turned away so it wouldn't seem like he was laughing and Becky looked like she swallowed a lemon.

"Who's this Chuck?" she demanded and Chuck seemingly sighed.

"This is Mary Beth the-"

"Oh," Becky brightened. "You're the demon that Dean knocked up. Pleasure and when I say pleasure I mean that it's not cool that you continue to hang out here. I wonder what you're going to do when your baby is born though. Doesn't it have a soul whereas you lack one? I saw a little glimpse and I know that you don't have one so everything you are feeling must belong to the baby you have inside of you. Once it's gone then good-bye feeling what you do. You'll go back to before."

"Hey now," Dean interrupted before she could cause more damage. "What do you know about the baby that we don't know?"

Becky took one look at him and haughtily commented, "I'm thinking a lot because you didn't even know that much."

He tried to make contact with Mary Beth but she had turned away again but this time he knew that she was affected by what she had heard. Glaring back at Becky for causing this, he tried to tell himself that he would talk to her later. That couldn't be true, he would even consult Bobby about it.

"Dean I know you're worried but you're not really needed-" He was interrupted by a chubby man letting him know that something was about to start. Sharing a look with Sam, he made sure that Mary Beth was following them up the stairs to wherever it was that they were going to.

The inside was as bad as he thought it was going to be with Chuck involved, possibly worse than what he actually thought in his head. When Becky announced that it was a supernatural convention, the cars suddenly made sense. Mary Beth was sitting near the bar and he quickly darted over to make sure she was fine now that they had a moment alone.

"Becky was being a naïve moron as usual," Dean quickly informed her. "Don't believe a thing that she tells you-"

"I thought it before Dean so it doesn't matter," she told him before he could continue. "I don't have a soul, I know that but it does. I know that now too. It's a good thing because then it's not evil like we had thought in the beginning. You should be happy that it takes more after you and is not an evil soulless demon like me-"

"I'm not letting you believe this," Dean quietly snapped. "You aren't evil. You may not have a soul but you have a conscience. You've had one and that is why you never really brought yourself to kill me-"

"I was going to when I first met you," She replied cutting him off. It surprised him to hear that and she laughed a little continuing. "I changed my mind because you were goofy and you were so honest that I couldn't actually bring myself to do it. You annoyed me so much and still do but you weren't bad enough that I wanted you dead. You were a change and I never thought I would come to like you but I did. I should have told you in the beginning-"

Dean was about to reply when they heard applause and someone who looked like Ruby came forward.

"That's a very heartwarming display of characterization from both of you," She told them excitedly. "Why can't more people have you guys here replaying all the nice scenes but I don't think that was on there. Dean would never sleep with a demon and yet you were playing a demon that gotten knocked up and gotten a soul through your fetus. That is actually a new and refreshing storyline. It should be in the books."

Dean waved her away and turned back to Mary Beth, clearly annoyed at the Ruby look-alike despite sounding professional and nice in front of the girl.

"You aren't allowed to think that you are nothing okay," he warned her. "You could have killed me but you hadn't and that proves that soul or no soul, you aren't entirely evil. If you told me in the beginning then you wouldn't have known what would happen. It's okay, I forgive you and this baby will be a new beginning for us. Okay? Just be happy."

"Happy?" she asked, letting a small dry laugh fall from her lips. "You don't understand a thing and yet you keep trying to tell me how everything is going to be okay and how I should feel. This baby isn't just something I could carry to term and then be able love when it's born ya know? It's not possible and quit saying it is because you speaking of something that will never happen!"

Ignoring more rounds of applaud, she disappeared inside the crowd leaving Dean to think about what she said. Whether it was true or not though, Dean didn't want to believe it.

Not yet anyways.

Sitting back, he decided to order a cold drink to forget the conversation and the mill of geeky supernatural fans surrounding him.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

***Flash Back***

"It's been a while."

Dean turned around and came face to face with a face he never thought he would have seen again. Instead of jumping up at the thought, he raised his glass towards her and turned back around, deep it thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked, coming around to the bar.

He raised his eye brow in askance wondering what got her so happy. Mary Beth was a lot of things but emotions weren't her. If she had one emotion that she let shine through though it was psychosis. She was obviously crazy but right now all he saw was her happiness. He allowed himself a small smile.

"There's the thing I was looking for. What's wrong with my boy?" She slid in the stool next to him, putting loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "Is it something to do with the family you talked about way back when?"

Dean finally allowed himself a full smile and yet he tipped his hand in a so-so signal, flagging down a waitress to get another drink. He heard her sigh.

"You need to stop drinking and tell me about it because if you don't, well I know how you get," she added. "Come on, let's go for a walk so that you could get fresh air and sober up-"

"I've never seen you so happy before," Dean groaned, slipping off the stool and righting himself up with the support that Mary Beth was giving him. "Seriously what happened to you?"

"I think I'll tell you why if you explain why you are trying to drink the bar out of house and home," she retorted, opening the front door and leading him through.

He gave her a look that did nothing to send shivers through her but it did make her question more about what he was experiencing.

"You wouldn't understand," he complained. "You don't have a brother that is doing crazy things thinking he'd be able to help in any way he could. I don't think that this is the way things should go-"

"Little brothers are such an annoying nuisance," she bit out and smiled when he looked up to her shocked. "If you can't stand the little bugger then you should ditch him."

"I'm not ditching him," Dean quickly snapped. "He's my brother. Something you wouldn't understand and I don't need daily confessions to make me feel better. Why don't we do that one other thing that makes me so much happier and forget about my issues for the time being?"

"Oh my boy, he's just been waiting to break out of there," She commented weirdly. "My boy knows what he wants and what my boy wants he will get."

***End Flash Back***

"So what are you saying?" Mary Beth asked when they both started talking at once. "Please just one of you answer at a time. I may be a whacked out demon but I do only have two ears for hearing ya know."

Dean glared and Sam just looked extremely put out. She ignored that for the sake of wondering what it was that they were going on about. Didn't they want to stick around to find out what was so great about this stupid thing? Well they could have their fun. She, well she was going enjoy her alcoholic beverage no matter what the thing inside of her was. Dean already knew she was a heartless bitch and having something inside of her that carried these emotions weren't going to change anything. She didn't have a soul, something many seemed to forget.

"There are spirits of these kids haunting the place and we may have burned the wrong bones," Sam finally answered for them.

She did notice them locking people up in the auditorium, the same one where Chuck gave his annoying speech about angels. Angels, she thought with a wry laugh. Angels didn't care about nothing else besides the appending apocalypse and then it was only for an absent father that was going to be more disappointed in them than before. She may not be a celestial being but she knew a thing or two that she saw about fathers. One of them was often a rule that the children shouldn't make mischief and destroy things whilst the daddy was away. The angels really knocked into that one good.

"How is it my problem?" she asked, taking another sip of her strawberry daiquiri, seeing Dean frown upon seeing that. "Are you going to stop all of my fun? Trust me if the kid has a soul he will be fine because I may not have told you this before but whatever inside of me is protected real well. I've drank these since the beginning and if there's something wrong I probably would have noticed-"

"Yeah except it could be the reason that the baby isn't kicking as much as you would like," Dean cut her off with a reprimand. Snatching the bottle out of her hand, he ignored her glare and turned to Sam as he got rid of the offensive thing. "We need to get out of the door and go back to the cemetery but how could we when the doors are sealed shut?"

"Don't look at me fellas," Mary Beth spoke up when they ended up looking back at her. "I'm just a poor sad demon knocked up by your brother."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Of all the times to act evil," Sam muttered and then continued out loud. "You talk about killing kids all the time in cold blood and yet you can't even be interested in taking out some blood thirsty ones that deserve it?"

She shook her head.

"I'm all for some evil any day but not when I am suffering from heart burn and indigestion," she turned her head in fierce reprimand, hoping that Dean got the picture. "Somebody chose to do this to me and-"

"I know," Dean told her. "I'm such a bad person because I gave you something that could knock you down a peg or two and make you see that what you are doing is wrong-"

"Don't act so noble," she hissed in disgust, going as far as to stand up in anger. "You think that you can do all this to me and then stand there and act like you are taking responsibility for what you have done? You can't possibly think that would change anything. You aren't noble and you aren't good, you're just hoping that you don't turn out like daddy Winchester did when he knocked up some stray and had another kid even though he could barely handle the two he did have. I'm not some petty demon that needs her ego blown over and over to satisfy yours and I'm not having this baby! I'm not! You can moan and whine all you want but come next month I'll finally be free because I'm not carrying this kid and you'll see."

She turned away and started walking just as the Dean and Sam look-alikes started going towards the real versions. She let out a haughty laugh and turned back around just so she could add one last thing but Dean beat her to it, surprisingly.

"You are welcomed to try sweetheart. Anything you could come up with," he started, watching as the look-alikes watched in surprised interest and wished they had gotten more privacy. "But I think you won't and you know why? You're already calling it a kid. I think it's more along the lines of what it's doing to you. You're going to start feeling the guilt tear through you. You'll understand the feelings of your once victims and these new-found feelings? They are going to start tearing you apart. And the reason you want that baby out of you so bad sweetheart? It is the one doing it but once you feel the life that is growing inside of you, you aren't going to be able to do it. It's why you refused an ultrasound and it's why you are in denial right now, but soon you won't be able to and what will you be left with? The cold hard truth of everything you ever done. Remember that."

* * *

Standing outside, she refused to listen to Becky talk about some sort of messed up romance that Becky was talking about with Sam. Maybe that was the reason she hated Becky and couldn't stand the sight of Dean right now though. Becky just spoke the truth of what was happening to her and Dean was speculating things that really did scare her. Glancing down at her distended abdomen, she should have known that tangling with the man would give her this. He was a good man despite his faults and she had once enjoyed that about him. She messed with him in ways only she knew how and offered to take all his pain away without a second thought of what the pain could have been because she didn't understand it.

It only seemed fitting that karma would come for her too and curse her with this thing, dangling what it really could be in front of her face.

Mary Beth wasn't fooled though because she knew nothing good could come of anything. Didn't everything in her past prove her that? She didn't remember being human but yet she remembered her human name. A name she refused to shed no matter how evil she was and how lost and disconnected she had been from her human self all those centuries ago. Staying away from hell wasn't because she was soft, it was because like any demon, she hated Hell and stayed far from it to avoid the fiery bristles it created. Throughout her time here on earth she had learned about all the evil deeds humans did and what they had done to get by. Rarely had she ever seen an evil deed go with punishment but with good deeds? They might as well not have existed because the good were always getting punished more than those who had done pure evil.

It brought her back to the poetic justice she received the morning she found out the truth and realized how stupid she had been. She had taken a liken to Dean that was sinful and full of lust, never realizing that her bad deeds were actually going to lead to an earth shattering revelation. She had refused to believe the coincidence with the name when Dean had introduced himself only by his first name. There were a lot of Deans in the world as there were Nicks and she for one didn't take the time to actually think. If she did she knew she would have avoided the predicament that she was in now.

***Flash Back***

"Bobby why don't you just tell me what happened."

She glanced back towards him and stood up, sheets wrapped around her and covering what they both had done last night. Dean seemed to be in a heated conversation with a man he thought of as an uncle. He used that term dearly and it had her thinking that he felt way too much with his heart, a heart that she didn't have but it didn't bother her any. She was dead too, well this body was anyways and yet she still felt the pleasure that he willingly gave her despite those little slip ups. She frowned when she heard about a Sam and demon blood and quickly made to back up.

This couldn't be right, she wasn't hearing it. Turning her wide crystal blue eyes to Dean, she saw that he was finally hanging up and glancing at her when he noticed her heated gaze. He began to open his mouth and say something when she got out what she wanted to say first.

"You tricked me!" She went closer to him and glared, not being able to keep her anger down. "You made me believe that this was for nothing, that this would be just for the thrill of it but you lied to me! I trusted you, you son of a bitch!"

"What are you-" Dean didn't seem to get what she was talking about and Mary Beth's eyes flashed black, showing him what he definitely did not want to see. "You're a filthy demon whore? NO! You lied to me!"

"I trusted everything you told me!" she screamed. "I believed in you but you are a Winchester! One of those damned sexist pigs! Why didn't you tell me your full name? Why?"

Dean backed up towards the patio door and was about to reach for the knife he kept in his jacket. He gulped seeing her betrayed eyes and having remembered what they had done last night, he knew that if word got out, it would be bad. No hunter was supposed to sleep with a demon and no demon was good but just as his hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife, he released it with a sigh.

"You are a filthy no good hunter!" she continued. "I was avoiding those for a reason and you are one of them! You son of a bitch!"

"Get out!" Dean finally said, closing his eyes and trying to deny the nature of what he had done. "I'm not coming back to this room but if I see you again, I'm definitely going to kill you. Don't show your face to me again and damn it don't you dare darken my doorstep again because you will get a demon blade in the chest."

She just glared as his steps receded until she could no longer hear them anymore. Demon or no demon, she definitely hated liars and knowing now that he was one, she definitely wasn't going to show up to darken any part of him again. She would make sure of that.

"Whatever you choose I think you just cursed us my boy," she whispered to herself. "Who's going to take care of this, me or you?"

***End Flash Back***

"Who's going to take care of this now, me or you," She whispered, remembering those many months ago. She turned to see Dean talking to those look-alikes and sighed. She couldn't allow herself the pleasure of what she had once done with the man but just thinking about him made her warm up in ways unknown. It made her mind go crazy.

Sam sat at the opposite side of the front hood and she thought it was comical that the man who once sucked demon blood would be afraid of her, a measly demon. She knew he had taken care of demons more powerful than her but she also noticed that none of them were carrying his brother's thing. She still refused the term child or fetus because either she was in denial or it really wasn't and it was a false sense of security that would be taken away at the end.

"I don't bite," She commented loudly so he could hear her. "Not much anyways and never you. Seriously with the way you look it is like you expect me to actually harm you."

"Yet you still claim to lack a soul and not care about anything," Sam answered with a lazy comment. "Still don't care about anything?"

She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I don't care," She told him with a frown. "I don't care about anything and guess what Sammy? I'm not going to care a month from now. Things are going to go back to normal because it has to be."

"No it doesn't," Sam quickly reassured her and she couldn't help but glare. "My mother didn't have to have me knowing that six months after I was born, I was going to be fed demon blood and she was going to roast on the ceiling above my nursery but yet she loved me the for the time she was alive. There is no difference-"

"She had a soul. She was able to love you because she was human," Mary Beth corrected him. "You know, I don't get why the demons like you so much Sammy. They wanted me to pay more attention to you, ya know?"

She laughed seeing his confused expression.

"Oh the things they wanted me to do with you," She told him with amusement. "They wanted me to be the one to lead you down the path into one of destruction and misery. Guess what I did Sammy? Guess what I decided what I was gonna do when they ordered me to get close to you?"

Sam shook his head and Mary Beth smirked.

"I don't want to know," Sam finally answered.

"Well I didn't hang around you for long, just enough to study you," She continued despite his words. "I didn't want to do anything that they told me to do though. You weren't interesting and I didn't see what was so special about you that so many other demons praised. You were just a kid that someone decided to slip some demon blood on the day you turned six months."

"Thanks I think," Sam finally managed, not being used to the compliments the demon normally didn't dole out. "So you went for Dean instead? What was so special about him if I could ask."

Mary Beth frowned.

"I didn't know he was Dean Winchester," She told him truthfully. "For the first time when I met him, he actually cared. He treated me like some naïve girl but he was nice whilst he was doing it. We hung out and did things like, he had me find out what pie tasted like."

She let herself laugh before she continued.

"This thing is definitely Dean's cause ever since I found out, all I've wanted was human blood and pie. Something your brother has been nice about."

"I'm glad he's into sharing," Sam remarked sarcastically. "I'd share too but something tells me you don't like demon blood."

"It's the baby that wants it day in and day out, not me." She stood up, realizing her slip and Sam didn't know whether to call her on it or not. He wasn't Dean but it seemed the more the thing grew inside of her, the more she didn't want to go through with her threats. "I-I messed up. I meant thing and I've obviously haven't had my head screwed on tightly because I'm still thinking it could be a baby when it isn't and-"

"You can love it you know," Sam told her softly. "I realize you don't have a soul but right now you do and if you allow yourself to love it then maybe you'll realize what it is you have to look forward to. I'm not an expert with demon babies but it seems to be more human than it does a demon and that's good right? What's stopping you from loving it?"

"I want to, you and Dean frustrate me with all those questions and accusations that I will regret it but this is the baby causing this. It's the reason I care and regret and love. What is it that's going to happen when I have a child and the soul is no longer a part of me? I'm not going to love it and I'm not gonna feel a thing for the little cretin once it's outside of me. I don't know how I feel about that but ultimately I have to think about what's it is doing to me now because Dean is right. As much as I want to if I so much as see it or happen to feel it, I won't be able to and I don't know how to feel about that. Now you tell me what I should do sugar cause I ain't got a clue."

Sam couldn't and even when he relayed to Dean the news that Becky had given him, he wondered if possibly Mary Beth did feel more than she was letting on.

He just couldn't tell her what to do because neither Winchester knew either.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mary Beth fumed trying to remember what she was going to do to Dean when he returned. She found that she greatly disliked the older woman that she was left behind with and Bobby didn't seem to care. No, he was busy looking through some textbooks to even consider holding up a conversation. She didn't hold it against him though. It must have been horrible to be confined to a chair like that, she thought turning back towards the woman with disdain.

"Bobby why is the demon not in some sort of demon trap?" the woman spoke up. "I'd hate to seem rude but haven't we been burned before?"

Bobby grunted and gave Mary Beth the look even though she hadn't said anything. Glaring back, she made sure he wouldn't try and instead moved next to him so that she wouldn't have to worry about her doing anything. Next she was going to leave despite what the man told her to do. She wasn't a servant and she wasn't here to be at Dean's side whenever he felt he wanted her. It didn't stop cold hard jealously from bubbling up when she saw the blonde onto Dean as she was but Mary Beth kept it in check. It would be much better soon, she told herself. No normal angel or demon would want this baby gone but Lucifer might and they were hunting the devil or so she heard.

"Don't you have some pie around this dreary house?" she asked loudly, eliciting a moan from the woman.

Good, she thought. That woman was annoying her and it hadn't even been a full hour yet. She turned to Bobby still, waiting for him to answer her question.

"You'll have to take that up with Dean," Bobby grunted finally. "Apparently he ate the last of the pie before he left."

Yet another reason to hack him apart, she reasoned with herself. She was moody, her back hurt, and she was experiencing stomach cramps whilst the one who caused this was enjoying himself in the company of another girl. She started mumbling to herself at this, anger setting in. So what that she was a demon. That didn't excuse Dean to flirting with everyone else whilst she was stuck carrying this thing. Oh she was definitely going to get rid of it and then Dean would be able to knock whoever he wanted afterwards.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" She turned to the source, refusing to answer the woman when she noticed it was only her.

Instead she stood up, only to fall back in the chair as a particular cramp made itself known. That Bobby did respond to, making sure to check her over despite her complaints.

"I'm fine Bobby. This spawn of a Winchester's just causing some unwanted side effects like cramps and I'm not too happy with it."

"Of course you ain't," Bobby retorted with an annoyed glance towards the other woman. "As a mother Ellen could tell you that. Babies aren't meant to give comfort during the later months of pregnancy, they are doing the growing and the mother is usually happy enough to ignore the discomforts. I guess it's different with you because you don't want it."

She frowned then.

"You act so full of yourself but don't you sit there and give me a lecture on self-righteous bull shit. This should have never happened-"

"At least you can have something there for the time you do and you have a chance to experience what so many women would die to experience," Bobby interrupted and she fell silent, looking at him in a whole new light. "I bet there's some that make a deal with the demons for one and yet all I hear from you is that this thing is a monster and that you don't want it because it's gonna make you feel. Well boo-hoo, things happen that you can't control and yet you don't see me complaining about it now do ya?"

Mary Beth had the intelligence to just nod her head at that. She looked over though and saw that he while he looked angry, she noticed one thing she doubted anyone else took notice to. It made her really want to get rid of the thing before these feelings started getting the best of her like Dean had warned her about because that was absolutely true. She may not have admitted that she already experienced it but she lay awake late at night trembling as she remembered the smallest of her victims' voices. They begged and they cried and she couldn't handle it. It made her regret everything she ever done and she shouldn't have that. She was a demon damn it. Instead, she took a slow breath and nodded again in Bobby's direction.

"I take it you didn't find anything in your research about this baby or had any contacts tell you it was anything but abnormal, huh?"

Bobby took a long minute to answer her.

"They mentioned that some of the demons that they had captured about some sort of plans years ago had mentioned a set in motion for this antichrist. Now I hear that as long as it's an incubus or a succubus that has mated with a human, it isn't as impossible but there is no way that you should have been able to become pregnant. That is what worries me." He paused and then sighed, removing his cap to bring a hand through his hair before replacing it. "There's been some ancient text though talking about a miracle child of some unknown descent back in medieval times but it never said anything about this. Several texts in fact talk about some sort of birth but it always ends in death without going on to describe it. Maybe it isn't the same but since it doesn't tell us much, we have little to nothing to go on-"

"So is it an actual baby?" Mary Beth asked, bringing her hands to her belly in wonder. "It doesn't matter cause even if it is, what do I have to offer to a baby other than death?"

Bobby looked up angrily again and Mary Beth stopped him by putting her hands up in surrender. She stood up and cautiously made it around the older woman, Ellen she heard the name was, then stopped right at the door.

"I'm no mom Bobby but thanks for trying to be nice to me despite me being a demon and all." She turned around to face him and she couldn't tell what he was feeling because his face was devoid of emotion at the moment. She idly wondered if Dean would feel any different whether he found himself a daddy or not but decided now wasn't the time to think about that. Instead she continued, gazing straight into Bobby's blue eyes. "I'm sorry about Dean. Really he's taking advantage of something you could never have, isn't he? And I'm letting him because of these feelings but I won't bother you with them anymore. It seems silly to complain about the price of a soul when you've lost a lot as well. You would have been a great father."

She walked out without looking back and ignoring Bobby's insistence to come back.

* * *

Dean was still coming down from Jo turning down his proposal. Taking a sip from a nice cold beer after retrieving the colt, he didn't see much else that could bother him. He didn't even see Mary Beth hanging around and normally she would be around him and reprimanding him in such a way that reminded him of the pregnancy hormones. Bobby wasn't saying anything but he hadn't said much when he appeared in the door. Sam however was talking to him all evening about the plan for Lucifer and Dean couldn't think of anything he did that would put him in Bobby's dark graces and he knew that he gotten the demon pregnant yet he talked to him before they had went.

"The demon is probably in the yard hanging around the heaps of vehicles," Ellen answered Dean's question getting him to look at her in surprise. He knew that Ellen had mistrust for demons but Mary Beth hardly acted like one. He shrugged however and turned back to Bobby.

"She's pregnant Dean," Bobby finally said to him for the first time that evening. "What do you expect her to do? It isn't a normal pregnancy and realizing this, she's scared and you aren't helping by not being supportive-"

"When did you start caring for a demon Bobby?" Dean interrupted.

Bobby glared and Dean wisely shut up. He continued on, warning Dean with a glance what he would do if he interrupted him again.

"When she's the first to actually care about what I do for her, that's why ya idjit!" Bobby calmed down and ignored Sam's look of concern to continue. "Like Ellen said, she's in the salvage yard and I expect you to at least play nice with her. You have to take responsibility for what you did before you could expect her to do the same."

Dean nodded and sighed as he watched Ellen teach Cas how to take shots. After another sigh, he stood up prepared to talk to the angered mommy to be and hoped she didn't split him open right out there. She definitely would, he thought and quickly made his way into the kitchen for some sort of peace offering.

If he was going at it alone, he knew what she liked and also knew it would please her.

* * *

Seeing Dean out of the corner of her eyes, she ignored him at first, staring contentedly at the stars even when he showed her what looked like pie. She had to smile softly to herself though. Nobody but Dean seemed to know the right way to make a subtle peace offering without the bloody violence that normally went along with it. It was a wonder she never took to actually hurting him. She paused to glance towards him as he climbed on top of the hood of the car beside her and handed her a spoon.

"Apple pie," Dean wiggled his eyebrows and dug in himself.

"Why are you being so nice to me right now?" she demanded, clearly not buying into it. "You spend all day flirting with miss bottle blonde and now you think you have the excuse to pay a visit only now because I'm the poor unfortunate demon carrying your baby? I feel so loved."

Dean's smile evaporated.

"You mean Jo? She's like a little sister to me and you should try to get ahold of your jealously because it's starting to show."

She snorted.

"I'm not jealous," She defended herself. "I'm not. Didn't I say I didn't care who you knocked up as long as it wasn't with me? Well then why would I turn around and be jealous of somebody else that you obviously think of more than a little sister?"

Dean pulled her closer until they were mere inches apart before he answered.

"Because you look jealous sweetheart and I bet you hate it too. Now help me finish the pie and if you're good, I'll give you desert."

Mary Beth frowned though and brought her gaze back towards the stars. Clad in a thick red sweater and black maternity pants, Dean still thought she was the most attractive girl he had met. It also turned out that she was a demon that wouldn't hesitate to gut someone but it didn't change his opinion of her sheer beauty. He wished it did but it didn't and she was raving mad about him spending time with Jo and didn't realize that he only did it to try to distract himself from thinking about her. Ellen didn't like her and Jo was weary whenever Mary Beth was nearby. Dean couldn't blame them but he couldn't bring himself to mistrust the demon either. She hadn't done a single bad thing since she joined up with them and it seemed lately that the only thing that was a problem these days was Dean's ability to think straight with her close by.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"The stars, I never noticed how beautiful they were until now." She laughed sardonically. "I guess it requires a soul to see what has been in front of me for centuries."

"Stars are overrated," Dean quickly tried to reassure her.

Mary Beth however, shook her head in disagreement.

"No it's not. Don't you ever wonder why the stars are there? Are they loved ones that you miss that turned into stars so that they will always be with us even when we don't see them? A passageway through heaven? What do they represent? I never took the time to think of that before but if I die would I go back to hell as the demon that I am or would I ever be able to go to heaven? I'm a demon Dean! I shouldn't be thinking about this and yet I can't stop! It plagues me in every single way-"

"And yet you are okay Mary Beth," Dean pulled her into his arms, putting his chin on her head and made a shushing noise to quiet her down as she cried. "You aren't any worse for having these thoughts and if anything maybe something good will come out of it."

"Lily Compton," she stated the name with so much remorse that Dean did a double take.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lily Compton was a six-year-old girl," Mary Beth continued with a small sigh. "Big eyed brown-haired little girl. She was playing on the swing of her backyard minding her own business and I tortured her. I tortured her right in front of her parents and they pleaded for me to spare their little girl and take them instead. Then I started in on the wife leaving the man a widower. I was so evil and I never once stopped to think what I had done but now? What have I done? What have I done to those families that did nothing to me? And now? Karma is paying me back in the form of a baby that I can feel but won't be able to see. I won't be able to either!"

Dean hushed her again and cupped her face so that their foreheads touched.

"I can't say what you did before was good because from the sounds of it, it was horrible but I know this now. You have a soul inside of you that is willing to let you remember that you could make up for all of those things. I've done bad things too and so has Sam and yet we're still here. We're fine-"

"You didn't kill innocent people!" she retorted dryly.

It was true. He didn't but he felt like he condemned an innocent person to pain with what he had done in hell. Hell was something he never liked talking about but with Mary Beth who no doubt knew enough about Hell for the both of them, he was willing to try.

"Hell is horrible, we both know it but I did condemn an innocent person to suffer when I broke the first seal," Dean spoke up for the first time since telling Sam what he had done. He could feel her attention shift and knew he had it undoubtedly for the time being. "I may not know what you're feeling all together but I understand a piece of it. Hell wore me down until I was willing to make the deal to get off the rack and I tore into that innocent girl. The only thing she had done was making a deal with the crossroads demon. We all feel guilty for things we have done and for decisions that weren't great but we've survived and you will too. Don't leave now and please reconsider everything, alright? This baby is the best thing to happen to us right?"

She nodded and Dean smiled, realizing that he had gotten through to her for the time being.

"I want to go with you guys," she spoke up after a moment of silence.

Dean went to shake his head but she beat him to it again.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid but I can't stay back and do nothing. The baby is protected by whatever it is that won't allow me to kill it and I promise I won't try but you have got to trust me. You've trusted me to go with you a number of other times and I feel better whenever I'm with you. Please?"

Dean couldn't shake off the bad feeling of what would happen if he let her go but he nodded anyways.

"Okay but if there's any sign of danger?"

"I'll get the hell out of there," Mary Beth replied, scooting closer to cuddle in his arms.

Dean smiled and laid back himself. The pie was forgotten as he joined her to look at the stars and he noticed what she was getting at. Nobody took the time to enjoy them and they were pretty. Pointing at one of them, he smiled at her.

"That one is a special star," he told her. "See it?"

Mary Beth nodded and he grinned.

"It's special because it's gonna be our star. Even when you've forgotten what you're feeling when the baby comes, you'll look up and see it and remember what I said. Words will mean something to you, even without a soul."

She didn't know what she did to deserve such a good man and yet here he was, trying to make her feel better, even when she had nothing to show for it.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jo and Ellen didn't seem to like Mary Beth hanging along but Dean didn't care so long as she didn't cause any trouble. Everything they had planned was working up to being able to gank the devil and seeing Cas's look in the rear view mirror of the car, he realized that the angel and demon joke in the backseat was well overplayed by now.

"I think we are in trouble," Mary Beth remarked and Dean looked around them, raising his eyebrows when he couldn't see what she was talking about.

"Does this place look empty to you?" He asked Jo who shrugged as her mom parked the car.

Castiel had since then switched to their car and Dean drove on, signaling the other car and letting them know he was checking the police station. Mary Beth quickly got out and stood next to Castiel, seeing Dean's gaze at her questionably.

"I'm fine Dean, go with Sam and I promise it won't do something stupid."

Cas nodded in agreement and waited until they drove on until he turned to her.

"I've heard about you," he commented and Mary Beth just nodded.

Wearing a long red dress with a black jacket that Dean had leant her, she was still feeling the weight as the baby started to grow. She knew she promised Dean she'd keep it but she had to know if it was really a human child before she went through with this. It could have been false and someone could have cursed her with a soul but either way, she wanted to know about it.

"You are the demon that got impregnated by a Winchester," Castiel continued with a frown. "The thing inside you isn't very evil though. It has a soul."

Mary Beth's hand fell to her outstretched abdomen at that and she looked so pathetically hopeful that Cas narrowed his gaze.

"So it's a baby?" She felt she was asking this way too much and it was starting to eat away at her that she thought of this like she did but it was to reassure her. She would do nothing without Dean's consent after all. He had faith in them and he so much as said it.

"Why do you want to know?" Cas asked, tipping his head in confusion.

Mary Beth glared and was about to demand that he tell her when they froze and saw that there were a number of reapers hanging around. Biting her lip, she went to move closer to the angel and noticed that he had popped next to Jo.

"What are you two seeing that we can't see?" she asked and Mary Beth wanted to tell her in a stringent tone only for Cas to once again beat her to it.

"Reapers." He replied and the two women shared a look.

Mary Beth ignored them to stare at Cas.

"I don't understand. Don't they only appear in great numbers during something horrendous? Say like Pompeii? Chicago Fire?"

Cas nodded.

"I'm gonna take a second to find out, alright?" Cas added looking her way. "Stay with Ellen and Jo. Don't worry about your unborn child so much. Just trust that everything will turn out alright in the end and you'll be surprised how much you didn't need me to tell you that."

Mary Beth stepped back and let him leave, all the while watching the strange formation of reapers. It brought chills to her skin and made her keep her hands protectively against the baby bump. After a minute she shook her head and looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"I've got to get out of here. You don't understand, I can see what you can't and it's not something I would take lightly. I'm going towards the police station."

Ignoring the girls, she ran in the opposite direction, only they didn't know that. They didn't know a lot of things but Mary Beth wasn't dumb. She was smart enough to know when the devil was already there and what he was planning. She just hoped that whatever he was doing wasn't incredibly evil like she knew it would be.

She wasn't the one doing it though so she could only hope.

* * *

It would have been an uneventful day except that Mary Beth and Cas were MIA and Meg had appeared with hell hounds. Whilst it would have been a great time to have his human like demon girlfriend around, he was glad that she was nowhere near those things but wasn't so content when Jo lay with her insides were being held in with an ace bandage and Bobby just delivered news that he didn't want to hear. Lucifer was bringing death the horseman into the picture and they had one shot to shoot him with the colt but neither Winchester wanted to do that at the expense of their friends.

"Listen you have to go," Jo pleaded with them. Despite her mom's pleas not to go on with that kind of talk, they knew the reality of her situation. It was bad. "I'm not going to be able to get out of here and you only have one shot. What do you say?"

"No," Dean quickly shot down. "No, we need to find a stretcher or something and get Cas. Cas will easily be able to find Mary Beth and-"

"That doesn't seem like a really good plan," Jo interrupted. "We know mine is better. We make a bomb and kill those hell hounds while you two escape."

"You know I can't do that Jo," Dean stood adamant. "I can't even think about that when-"

"When what?" Jo asked angrily. "I know I haven't acted the best Dean but, I wanted to think we had that chance only now I realize how foolish it was. I see the way you try not to look at Mary Beth, a demon but it's futile. She has your heart in ways I would never dream of having it. She's carrying your child and she's not killing it, I know. I just ask that you let me have this-"

"Dean's right Joanna Beth," Ellen interrupted her. "I can't let you die-"

"I'm dying either way and for what it's worth, at least it's for a good cause."

Sam nodded finally, backing away for the ingredients to set up the bombs whilst Dean stayed back and tried to talk them out of it. He didn't think it was the best way even though he knew in his heart that he couldn't stop it.

"Please Jo, you're like the sister I've never had and I don't want you to think you have to do this-"

"Give it up Dean," Joe retorted which mixed frustration and agony. "Use that tone on Mary Beth or your baby when it's born. Just make sure you are happy, okay? I know hunters never get that chance but please don't feel bad. It had to happen this way and everything will be fine, you know it."

Dean finally nodded and kissed her on her temple. He couldn't bring himself to do much else and wished that this wasn't happening. He couldn't stop it though and Jo was right. They had to make the best out of this situation because she didn't stand much of a chance at life and it was slipping away as they talked.

"Dean," Ellen called out as they began to leave towards the back.

Dean turned back and couldn't stand the heart wrenching look that Ellen sent his way. It almost made him reluctant to have a child brought into this world and yet he knew in about three to four months' time it would be here.

"Kick it in the ass," she told him. "And don't miss."

They wouldn't miss because he was shooting the devil and ending this once and for all. As they headed towards the site to gank the devil, the building exploded and with it went a bit more of Dean's guilt. If only he never met them or got them involved then they wouldn't have had to heedlessly sacrifice themselves. He knew they wouldn't.

It was because of him that they had had to.

* * *

Sam and Dean went towards the field seeing the missing towns' men surrounding the devil. Just before Dean and Sam went into action, Mary Beth ushered them to her and Dean gave a small groan of annoyance before going to her.

"Where were you?" he asked and Mary Beth gave a small noise of annoyance herself before answering herself.

"Doesn't matter, he plans on summoning-"

"-Death, we know and you may want to stay hidden," Dean informed her. "The devil is not a very lenient person unless it's to his vessel and then he could be a tad merciful."

She nodded in understanding.

"Do me a favor and don't bruise your face at least." When Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, she rolled her eyes and explained. "You wouldn't understand Sam, you are a cute boy but you don't have the face that Dean has. Now shoot that devil and-"

"I get it but you stay behind that tree and don't let Lucy see ya," Dean added with annoyance.

She nodded and watched as they continued to set out and do what they came for. Dean did shoot the devil but it didn't work and it didn't surprise her much. Just as she was about to dive in and help Dean, warnings be damned, she felt something flutter. Surprise set in and she wrapped her arms around her midsection in shock. The flutter came again and she felt silent tears make their way down her face. She had always wanted to get rid of the baby. It had been the plan since she had first found out she had been pregnant but now that she felt the light movements within her, she didn't want to think of even being in harm's way.

Instead, she stealthily made her way over to where Dean landed unconscious and kneeled next to him. Sam joined her in making sure that he was still breathing but was much more concerned with what the devil was doing. She ignored it for the sake of keeping tabs on Dean when he stirred much to her excitement.

"I must have died because I thought you would have asked him to sacrifice the baby by now," he whispered and she frowned.

"No, I promised I won't. This baby is gonna be fine," she added much to Dean's chagrin. "You hit your head. It must have hurt, my poor boy."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked aloud, seeing the towns' men around but wondered where the others were.

"Most importantly I think you know why Sam," Lucifer added. "Women and children first. The horsemen are very demanding. I don't suppose we could put this to an end and you could just say yes?"

"That's never going to happen!" Sam hoped he sounded confident but it didn't matter because Lucifer looked thoughtful at that.

"No it's going to happen even if it doesn't today. More like six months from now in Detroit. Maybe you'll find reason to come sooner."

"Never," Sam continued.

Lucifer ignored him now to start the ritual and Dean, knowing the ritual for what it was, felt compelled to keep Mary Beth safe just in case and put a hand over both of her ears so that she wouldn't hear it at all. She was a demon even if she didn't act like one and he felt much safer making sure that she didn't end up as part of it.

"Oh what do we have here?" Lucifer questioned, seeing her for the first time. "You're a demon and yet you're hanging around the Winchesters willingly. And oh no, what happened? I hope that they didn't do what I think they did because I think that is considered a sin to do something like that with one of my creations."

"Creations huh?" Dean asked snidely. "You could call Lilith your creation because you twisted her soul but you can't call every mill of the run demon that ends up in hell your because you didn't make them, the things that tortured them did-"

"So I'm the big bad grandpa," Lucifer surmised. "Either way I can't let that happen-"

Castiel appeared as the rise of death distracted him. Not wasting any time, he quickly got all three of them away before they could be at risk with whatever Lucifer was planning.

Lucifer turned around just in time for to see them gone and sighed. He however knew he was going to see them again and therefore would be able to take care of it then. Turning back towards the hole he had dug up, he smiled twistedly.

"Hello Death."

* * *

"Jo and Ellen are dead and Lucifer raised death anyways. The colt wasn't any good either so what do we have to look forward to anymore? How many more people are we going to have to lose until we have something going right?" Dean asked, ignoring Bobby's scathing stare.

"It may not seem like much but you have the baby Dean and it's not going anywhere," Mary Beth spoke up for the first time since the car ride back. "The baby is going to be here and you'll get to be a father-"

"And what's to keep something from happening to it when it's born?" Dean snapped harshly.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out-"

"Figure it out?" Dean asked, coming closer to her. "Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with it and now you do. What happened to the moaning and groaning about not having anything to give to it afterwards? You forget that too?"

"I haven't forgotten," Mary Beth said truthfully. "But I know it's alive because it kicked and showed me that it was fine. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be a dad Dean. Either shape up or tell me ahead of time because I don't think any one average normal family is going to ask to keep a baby born from a demon."

"Great," Dean remarked sarcastically. "It makes up so much for losing more people who didn't have to die."

"It's not my fault," Mary Beth retorted back. "Don't blame me for the death of your friends when I had nothing to do with it-"

"They were demons too!" Dean shouted. "They were demons and they had fun letting hell hounds tear into one of them just because we didn't give them what they wanted. What are you going to say next? That you're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! In fact sorry is a word that's no longer allowed in this house and if you keep it up, I don't think I'll care much even if you are pregnant-"

"OW!" Mary Beth let out an agonized scream and put both arms around her midsection as she doubled over from the pain.

Dean had the common sense to quit when he saw it but when he went to help, she refused, and instead let Sam help her sit on one of the chairs he had pulled up behind her. The pain was sharp and she didn't feel any relief, doubling over again in agony.

"I think you guys should take her to the hospital," Bobby surmised, ignoring the stares he'd gotten and wheeled out of the room to retrieve his keys.

Those idjits were going to be the death of him yet and Cas wasn't even doing anything about it. He ignored the angel in favor of the fact that he was the only one that wasn't trying to start a fight with anyone at the moment. Tipping his head towards the angel in question, he knew that everything would be fine and that Dean would have a chance to make it up for being an ass.

Death didn't give him an excuse to act like an ass to the mother of his child, no matter who she was. The sooner he learned that, the better off he'd be.

* * *

Mary Beth laid there, barely listening to the doctor who was explaining stuff she had no interest in knowing. The nurse tried to make her more comfortable as well, ignoring the way she tried to push the nurse away. After they were gone, she sighed and saw Dean hesitate by the door with of all things, flowers.

"Well my boy, are you going to come in or are you going to just stand there looking like an idiot?" she finally asked.

Dean sat beside her in an instant and placed the flowers on the side table much to her humor.

"You've gotten flowers?" she asked incredulously. "I thought we weren't saying that word anymore."

"You shouldn't have to be," Dean said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. Just because some more friends died today doesn't make it right for me to say all those things to you. I know you're different from the rest of those bitches. I know it and I've seen it too. You shouldn't have to hear that every time I get mad though and for that I'm sorry. Yes, I'm sorry. The great and impressionable Winchester is actually apologizing for his mistake and asking that you would forgive him."

Mary Beth looked on in silent humor.

"And if you don't get the acceptance you want?"

A smile touched her lips when Dean got up from the chair and got down on his knees.

"Then I beg until you do accept it. Me being an ass is normally nothing new but hey, being an asshole is something I never intended. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"You're forgiven." Mary Beth couldn't hide her smile at the humor he was going for. "I don't think I could say no after hearing all of that anyways."

"You coulda told me before I started begging?" Dean asked jokingly.

He sat back on the chair and his other hand went for her belly, something he had never done before. She owed it to actually seeing it for the first time since the pregnancy had been made to him. It was a baby though. A normal human like baby and not a monster like she had thought. It had its thumb in its mouth and it looked so vulnerable but it's heart was beating too. Mary Beth never thought she would see the day that she actually had something good and not evil but there it was.

"My little parasite," she commented lightly. "What have I been doing up to this? This baby is something I never thought possible and now that it is, what is going to happen? Everything good that ever happens to me gets taken away but you won't let anything happen to this baby, will you Dean? Even if something was to happen and I went back to before, you would protect it right?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dean told her sternly but added just for her benefit. "If it helps I won't let anything bad ever happen to our baby. Nothing bad will happen to it as long as I'm around."

"Good," she told him. "Why would anyone let me have this miracle though anyways? I've nothing to give it. I've done nothing for it. I've killed, slaughtered, and tortured people and can you believe the irony of this? This baby is human! It has a heartbeat and a soul, something I haven't had. I'm a demon possessing an empty host that has probably been dead for a long time and hosting a live baby inside? It's not heard of. Not to my kind and not to me. What are they punishing me for?"

"They aren't," Dean soothed her. When she looked up in askance, he continued with a small smile. "Remember what I said? This baby is the best thing to happen to both of us. I didn't want to believe I would ever be a father to anything but now I'm going to be a daddy to my kid and you are going to be a mommy that will do the one thing that a good mommy has done for centuries. You're going to give it life. The gift of life is more than anyone could ask for and something that not a lot of babies get nowadays. Okay?"

She nodded.

"You got one thing wrong though," She continued despite Dean's look. "I haven't been giving anything to this baby, it's given more to me. Now I have a soul, a soul that is the baby's and it is sharing it's soul with me but soon it won't be. It won't be sharing it with me and I won't love it anymore. I won't even want to love it. And I want to love it with all I've got but I won't care. I won't care anymore! If anything happens and I go back to before, you have to promise me something Dean. You have to promise you will kill me to prevent me from doing anything else. I don't want to live killing anymore innocent people and their kids. I don't want to go back to torturing poor little kids knowing that once I carried one inside of me! What if that one little girl I end up hurting is my own or some little boy who didn't know what I would do to him? What if that same little boy is my son? Promise me okay? Just promise me you won't let me return to being a monster."

"I promise Mary Beth," Dean finally said with a hurt expression. "I won't let you hurt anyone and I won't let you turn into that monster you fear. I promise you."

"Good," she finally sighed and gave him a small smile. "This baby is the best thing we could ever hope for. Demons and angels alike will hate it but I don't hate it and neither do you. One day this baby is going to do good things and things we couldn't even imagine. Born from a demon? It doesn't matter because it'll be good. The baby is going to be the paragon of all good. I know it."

Dean stayed by her side even after she fell asleep wanting to join in but one thing swirling around in his mind. One thing was for certain and he knew he wouldn't be able to kill her even though she had asked him to. God help him but he couldn't and he can't believe he promised he would.

Jo had been right. The looks, the silent messages, and the feelings of what he could never have actually happening. He loved Mary Beth with everything he didn't know he had.

He loved a demon.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm glad you're finally taking me out of here," Mary Beth admitted to Dean's chagrin. "I do like Bobby but it gets stuffy staying in that one place you know?" Dean nodded.

He felt the same anxiety whenever he stayed in one place for too long. Mary Beth happily leaned onto her side having had the back seat to herself and trying to find a comfortable position since everything had started feeling uncomfortable lately. She couldn't even fill up on pie anymore without feeling so nauseous that she was going to throw up. She hated that feeling but feeling the kicks she got up to many times a day now made up for it. There was a baby in there and it was letting her know it was okay.

"You think the baby will hate me?" she asked, speaking up suddenly.

Dean frowned in the front and she couldn't ignore the way Sam glanced at the both of them like he was intruding on something private. Thankfully Dean replied before she could think too much into it.

"No. Why would a baby hate you? You're not trying to kill it and you are taking better care to stay out of trouble now that we know what is inside of you isn't the monster that you feared," Dean answered truthfully. "What have you gotten onto with Bobby whilst we were away anyways?"

Mary Beth paused before answering him.

"You mean the mental institution that you seemed to have so much fun with?" she asked. "I hope you didn't have a fun time in there too much."

"It wasn't fun, it was work," Dean corrected and then glanced down at her stomach. "That's right my baby. Daddy was working a case and mommy was complaining about not being able to go where she would fit in so well."

Mary Beth smiled at that.

"I bet I would. Me and mental hospitals go way back." Dean raised an eyebrow and she continued, ignoring Sam's look at not really wanting to know. "I once thought it was fun to see what the hype was about it and found out that as long as a physician finds a patient crazy enough, they would never believe anything that came out of their mouth no matter how true it really was."

She ignored the looks that Sam and Dean cared and instead chose to fan herself off, sitting up carefully taking in the weight she now carried mostly in her front.

"So how were things with you daddy?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I bet my boy didn't have fun because it was work. I bet it was something else. What happened in there that you don't want to tell me?"

Dean sighed.

"Well let's just say that there was a monster in there and they took to feeding on the crazy patients because like you said, the psychiatrists didn't believe their story. In the end though we figured out it was the nurse and killed her before she could try to harm anyone else."

"So she basically did the same thing I did once upon a time?" Mary Beth realized. "That's heartwarming. No really I never thought of the things I have done but looking back at all the evil things I've done, it's a wonder I didn't have second thoughts before-"

"Mary Beth you were a demon without a soul. Okay so you had a twisted soul but it was equivalent to-"

"I sold my demonic soul in the past because I thought it was a good idea at the time. I'm a demon without absolutely any soul to think of." Mary Beth added. "Guess you didn't think what you were getting into because even for a demon, I'm fucked up."

Dean frowned but Sam seemed to be taking it all in, soaking it up with a sponge. Leaning back into his seat, he seemed to still be going over in his mind before reaching forward in the glove box and rifling through papers before snatching out a folder filled with stuff that Dean had never seen before.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked but he was ignored by his brother for the sake of Sam taking out his cell phone. "You are going to tell me what the hell is going on! All Mary Beth mentioned was that she lacked any form of twisted soul and you went and-"

"It's strictly impossible to have your soul taken away for so long and stay above ground unless it was something supernatural to begin with. My thought is that when she was human, she made a deal and somehow her soul died piece by piece until she was released without one. How in the hell could a demon even-"

"So I have some form of a soul?" Mary Beth asked. "I was in the middle of this demonic game some centuries back and I made a deal with this upper level demon. I think he had yellow eyes and since I didn't want to feel this, I believe you would call it a conscience, he let me play and I won. He took it away but the only thing it took away was-"

"You met the yellow eyed demon?" Dean asked. Shaking away the flabbergast he felt, he quickly turned back to the road as he continued. "I think you have got it wrong. You do have a soul like the usual demon. I don't know but you have the smoke when you leave the body-"

"My essence?" Mary Beth asked. "I never tried because I've done it only once and I never seemed to have the problems that other demons have. I walk over salt lines and holy water only irritates my throat."

"You waited to tell us this now?" Dean asked. "What is so important about this Sam that you have to go through papers when we owe it to our old babysitter to help her out-"

"This is," Sam pointed out. "For the meeting over the pieces of Halley's Comet, there will come a child of unknown descent born to a mother not meant to live and dead before he gets a chance to breathe."

Sam shuffled the next couple of pages whilst both Dean and Mary Beth looked shocked at the article, Dean more than Mary Beth and then the younger Winchester began again.

"This here talks a little bit about the mother." Sam explained before he dived right into the next set of translations. "The baby born to a life of death, its mother will have what she always sought and if she chooses could live the life she had once forgotten or she could pass on the gift onto death to prevent it."

"That doesn't make sense Sam," Dean snapped. "All I understand is that some baby is born to die and that this same mother will either live or die. Isn't there anyway of finding out the actual meaning?"

Sam shook his head.

"Everything has multiple meanings. The ones that Bobby had in the house that we had gone over have a number of symbols that could go either way. Despite all that, the only thing that is mentioned more times than anything else is death. The baby meaning death, the death being the future, and death being final. Death seems to be the number one theme of things and it doesn't seem to want us to forget that either."

Dean nodded.

"Did you know anything about this Mary Beth? You were quiet about what you and Bobby researched when I asked earlier. He had you research things didn't he? Because you shouldn't have had to hear this, it would only lead-"

"To the truth," Mary Beth finished. "I don't want to talk about this. When we do it turns to self-pity and a feeling like I'm never going to be able to live this down. I've come a long way since I first came to you about this and I don't want to forget the feeling of any of this but I do think I will. I'm going to forget that I once felt these feelings and that is the worst thing of all. So can we change the subject? Please?"

Dean finally nodded but as Sam tucked the papers back away, he saw how white Dean's knuckles were and could only assume that he wasn't letting it go. Not when it involved his unborn baby and it made Sam think. If love hurt this much, then why did both set themselves up for it time and time again? Sam knew why then.

Because for the first time, Dean felt something he had never allowed himself to feel before and if things went right, he would have something he claimed he would never have.

A baby to love for him own.

* * *

"Okay, you talked to the baby sitter," Mary Beth commented as soon as they walked out. "I'm starving and we need something to eat."

Dean smiled and followed her to the car. Sam hung back watching them and wondered what it was that made Dean so happy with her that didn't work with any of the previous girls he had been with. Even Jo would have done but no, Dean had unknowingly knocked up a demon and instead of despising her, he fell in the opposite direction.

"I think you have to realize something," Dean was saying to her. "You may like pie as much as I do but if you haven't even tried a bacon cheeseburger, then life has no meaning."

Sam cracked a smile before frowning. This seemed a little like his conversations with Cas only Mary Beth understood more than the angel did. Of course she stayed topside for more time than anyone he had ever known. There was just something about her that didn't meet the eye yet even though Dean seemed to catch it head on.

"Sam's gonna get nasty rabbit food again so whatever you do, let's make sure that our baby eats more than a salad."

Sam shook himself out of his thoughts in time to object so Dean telling her all that. She laughed at what she thought must've been funny to her but he wasn't amused. Dean could keep on talking tough but Sam still had to get him back for some past incidents and he knew exactly how to say it.

"So are you at least using condoms now when you release your pent-up energy?" Sam asked, sitting across from them and watching their faces turn towards each other in surprised shock.

It lasted for about two seconds on Mary Beth's face and then she laughed, which was usual for her. She laughed a lot it seemed now. She laughed when she was happy, when she was mad, and definitely when she was feeling down. Apparently she learned that she could express herself and did it to the highest degree possible as well.

"Nah, we don't need them. Wouldn't you know Sam? When there's already a baby here I don't think precaution is needed anymore," She replied smartly.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up to get the orders. He came back and handed Sam his cup of salad and handed Mary Beth her bacon cheeseburger. Egging Sam was fun but once he got antsy, it wasn't fun after a while so he ignored him for the time being to enjoy his sandwich and watch in amusement as Mary Beth seemed to enjoy them as well.

"So Sam, are you ever planning to get a wife yourself? Maybe kids?" He picked up after he was halfway done.

"Why would I?" Sam asked. "It just doesn't fit me anymore and you should know that Dean. Everyone we ever meet and gain feelings for ends up dying or going evil on us-"

"Yup, I think we're done," Dean interrupted hotly. Sam followed them out of the restaurant, letting his hands drop in pure irritation.

"You know Dean maybe we should worry more about this because whatever the predictions say, there's some truth in them." Sam watched as Dean's shoulders slumped and he turned to Mary Beth, giving her the keys to his car. Beckoning Sam over, the younger Winchester followed him in the opposite direction wondering if his brother was going to be yelling at him or what for what he had said.

"Yes Sam, I know what I have to look forward to," Dean finally said when they were out of hearing range. "I try to forget it but day in and day out I'm reminded about it every damned day and you know why? Because I see that baby inside growing bigger each day. I want to tell myself that they were wrong and that my baby isn't going to die because what kind of asshole would grant this great big miracle just to kill them in the end? But Sam, miracle or not, I don't want to lose either of them. You really think I could bring myself to kill Mary Beth whether she's a demon? No but yet I promised I wouldn't let her turn into the monster that she was and I'm not going to."

He paused to wipe his sweaty hands on the lapel of his jacket before continuing, glad that Sam hadn't thought to interrupt quite yet.

"Sam I should have never taken you away from Jess. I know it's not a great excuse but I never wanted to go at it alone and for taking you away from the life you had outside of hunting, I'm sorry. You were happy and I ruined it for you. Mary Beth was just some woman I knew since I was nineteen years old. We hung around and messed around sometimes when we felt like it but I never thought anything of it. I didn't mess with a lot of the girls after going at it once with them but Mary Beth has always been the exception. I don't know what it was but when I finally realized she was a demon, I thought she betrayed me so bad. It hurt to think of her not mentioning something like that and then something amazing happened. This baby is the best thing that me and Mary Beth ever did. I'm not saying that we did anything else less than great but we made a lot of mistakes and this baby is pure. It's an innocent baby that hasn't even been born yet Sam and for once I'm looking forward to it. How could a stupid prophecy come about and say that my baby is going to die is ludicrous Sam! That's what it is and this is what I say to it. Screw it! We create our own destiny. Just like you aren't saying yet to Lucifer, I'm saying no to that fricking thing and I'm saying that the baby is going to live a long and healthy life. I'll do whatever I can to make that happen, I will Sam."

Sam nodded.

"Dean-"

"Don't Sam," Dean paused to moisten his lips. "Let's just head back and get on with this case so we can go on and leave this town behind. There's nothing I'd rather do than to forget this whole conversation but something tells me that the reason I can't is sitting in the car bored. If we don't get to it, she's gonna drive away okay?"

"I'm going to check something out at the library, okay?" Sam interrupted to get a word in finally.

When Dean nodded Sam quickly turned and walked away. He couldn't see Dean so hurt like that but most of all he hoped that the prophecy was wrong because for once Dean deserved happiness and he wouldn't get it with the baby dead. He could only pray that whatever in that prophecy was wrong and hope that the demons were talking about some other parent's little boy because if Dean had a little boy who was stillborn, he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

"Sam why did it take you two hours to come back?" Dean thought to ask.

It was unusual for him and when he sprung the bag of chili cheese fries and bacon cheeseburger, he nonetheless accepted it and went to open his mouth to add something else he noticed was off, when he beat him to it.

"Did I mention that the maid is a little freaked out? She came in and saw all the guns and now she's going a bit crazy." He added making Dean give him a look that said it all.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the head and then I'm going to get Mary Beth to come back from her own little adventure before, yeah just pack everything up alright?"

Sam nodded but Dean couldn't keep himself from wondering what was going on with his younger brother. After going to the head, he whipped out his cell phone and relayed everything to Mary Beth who was in the back seat by the time he made it back to the car.

"Why hello beautiful." Dean told her with a small smile.

"I wish it were true but your brother has started becoming an idiot," She retorted, angrily rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Dean paused and shook his head when it looked like she might.

"Can I drive?" Sam asked out of the blue.

Dean shared a look with Mary Beth before nodding his head.

"Why not?"

He got into the passenger seat but of course Sam actually fucked up with driving and he didn't actually remember him being this bad. Apparently not even Mary Beth thought it but she was of course more angered by the sudden jolt of the car's speed more than anything else.

"You are going to kill someone," she retorted when he apologized. "I know of a monkey that could drive better than you."

"Mary Beth so not the time!" Dean cut her off from any more smart remarks. "I'll drive and-"

"Wow could you turn that up?" Sam asked and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You actually like the music I listen to?"

"Hell ya," he paused seeing Mary Beth there and quickly added, "I mean of course. She's not going to kill me, is she? I mean I know the wrath of a pregnant woman and all but-"

"It's okay sucker," Mary Beth got in. "I'm not demon enough at the moment to kill you for that yet."

Dean ignored them both especially when Sam's eyes got huge. It was almost like he forgot that she was one but he ignored that for the sake of an upcoming headache. He just wanted to get to the other motel room so he could sleep it off.

When they finally got into the room, Dean turned to Sam and gave him the most pissed off look he could muster.

"Don't screw up this time," Dean warned. "Wake me up to tell me something else happened and I will shoot you."

Sam seemed oddly enough to take the hint. He didn't get what was happening with him but he didn't like it one bit. Hopefully this was a small phase and he would get over it quickly whatever it was that was causing this latest melt down. Ignoring him for the sake of climbing in next to Mary Beth, he closed his eyes and smiled only for his eyes to pop open at the sudden hint of movement he felt. Putting his hand on her stomach, he felt it again and glanced over at Mary Beth who was half asleep by now.

"I take it you felt that?" she asked. "It is a great feeling knowing for the first time that you feel something that is bigger than yourself, huh?"

Dean didn't think that.

Of course the kid was bigger than himself, he thought that part and it was a great feeling but he didn't just think that, he knew so. He gave her a chaste kiss and laid back with a look of contentment on his face and Mary Beth a look of wonder.

"I'm not going to be able to do much after this baby is born," she admitted. "I'm not even sure I could give it live yet but-"

"Save it," Dean interrupted her, cutting her off before she could start. "Right now I don't want to worry about that. I have been in this for too damn long and the only thing I want to think about is the here and now. It doesn't have to happen Mary Beth. The prophecy doesn't need to. We could just say screw it and this baby could be fine. It could be the healthiest there is and you will look back on these tears you shed and laugh because you believed it but don't look forward and think you'll have nothing. Everything you have is right here." He further pointed that out by placing his hands on her stomach and she smiled sadly up at him.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" She asked finally. "That I'd look back and laugh because of the tears of what I thought. Did you think to add that you never would have thought to have tears looking back at the times there was laughter?"

"No because everything that we have leading up to this is meant to be. I have to believe that and most of all, I know it. Our baby is meant to be and no miracle is going to die whilst I'm still here. Believe me?"

She nodded.

"I believe in you," she finally admitted. She watched him trail off and put a hand through her hair as she looked at the hand that still hadn't moved from her abdomen. Hesitantly placing hers on top of his hand, she looked towards the ceiling with the beginnings of tears springing up in her eyes.

"Even before this happened I believed that there was something about you. No matter what happens I will always believe in you."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay so the research about turned up a whole load of nothing," Dean said the following day. "There has to be a way to find out where Maggie Briggs was buried-"

"You mean Maggie Briggs, like the witch?" Sam asked and Dean nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, Sherlock."

"She's in the basement," Sam answered like it was common knowledge. In Isaiah Pickett's house. There was legend of course saying that he hung her but he hadn't. She was really carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"Okay so that explains the scratches but how would you all this Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I did all sorts of research," Sam answered and then seeing Dean's look added, "Last night."

"I guess I can commend you on work nicely done," Dean reacted sarcastically.

Sam nodded and then looked around.

"So she's staying back?" he asked and when Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion, Sam explained. "You're-what would you call her, girlfriend?"

"Well Sam, thanks for that," Dean replied. "I didn't have enough problems already and I've really never thought of it before. You knew we had a thing before I found out she was a demon though so why did you act surprised when she stated as such last night?"

"I wasn't surprised," Sam answered to Dean's disbelief. "I just didn't think that she would be so open about it-"

"Where have you been all this time Sam?" Dean asked cutting him off. "Of course she's always been like that. The more she knows it bothers you the more she'll keep it up. Of course it hasn't been like that lately but I think that it may have something to do with what you told her about the baby and the prophecy. You don't really think, do ya? Sam she wants this baby and she knows even though she doesn't have one, her baby has a soul. A soul that it is sharing with her and will be gone at birth so of course she's going to be scared but you think she'll admit that when you take all that crap out and start upsetting her? No."

"So the baby is absolutely human?" Sam thought to ask.

Dean glared at him.

"It seems that way," he answered anyways. "The baby has a pure soul so what else would you expect me to think? I think it may be more the lines like Jesse had been only she'll probably be less powerful. Jesse was planned beforehand by Lucifer and my baby hasn't even been born and other people keep saying how it's going to die."

"It's good then isn't it?" Sam continued. "I mean if the baby is something to be reckoned with wouldn't you rather it dies at birth then having to kill it later in life?"

"There is gonna be no killing because my baby isn't going to be killed at birth nor thereafter," Dean warned and Sam wisely shut up.

Dean turned back to concentrate on his driving but he couldn't help but think there was something different then what met the eye. Sam was acting way different, more than some crazy mental breakdown he had long seen coming. Turning his eyes to glance at Sam whilst still keeping it to the road as well, he paused to think about what it was that was really off. Sam stopped trusting demons after what happened with Ruby and while Dean would have had no problem in believing the same, he wanted to say that Mary Beth was way different. She may have been a demon but couldn't they give her the benefit of the doubt? There would be no killing whatsoever though because he would do something to make sure she kept a soul no matter what, even if it took getting Azazel back to help him.

"So what are we doing?" Sam asked and Dean could have groaned.

"What are we doing?" Dean repeated and saw that Sam was actually sitting there acting like they didn't do this every day. "We're hunting the ghost! Now let's get into that basement and put it to rest before I decide that you should join her!"

Harsh as it was, that about summed up what he felt right now and brother or not, it wasn't going to look good if he did that so he just hoped that Sam didn't give him another reason.

He hoped he didn't.

* * *

"Okay kid," Mary Beth started talking down to her belly. "Love me or hate me, for better or for worse, I really do love you. Crazy huh? I never thought I'd love anyone and I hadn't for a long time. I know I like Dean but I don't know what love is like and now I have you. For the first time I can love and I love you completely."

She took a deep breath, rubbing it in small little circles.

"I love you completely kid and don't ever forget that even when you are born and something happens to me. I may become evil but there was a time that I knew that you were the one that made everything I did worth it, just for this while I knew there was nothing better in this world."

She paused as she heard her cellphone rang and flipped it open, holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mary Beth? Where is Dean? I've tried calling him for ages-" Mary Beth cut the strange kid off, wondering what the hell he was smoking.

"Okay kid, this is a joke and all but how did you know my name? Actually how did you know Dean's?" she asked concern filling her chest. Demons were probably after Dean what with the vessel thing and even if Dean kept saying no, there was the possibility of him saying yet making him a danger to those who opposed Lucifer.

"It's Sam," he replied. There was a pause to which the kid claiming to be Dean's younger brother continued. "Listen I know it's odd but listen. Somehow I switched bodies with this kid and I don't know what he's planning but-"

"Thank God," Mary Beth interrupted showing her relief. "I thought you turned into a retarded reject but as it turns out it was a kid that thought he could get one over us. I take that back, you are a reject for letting that happen to you! How in the world would you do something such as-"

"Thank you Mary Beth, everything you said is completely heartfelt," Sam replied with vigorous sarcasm. "Just whatever you do warn Dean what is happening and don't let him out of your sight."

"Kind of hard to keep him within it when he's not here," Mary Beth retorted evenly. "He's with your dummy now and I think they are planning to hunt the son of a bitch that has caused problems for your former babysitter. I'll call him though and relay the message. Anything else you want or have you called to also let us know a huge secret you've been keeping hopes we'd never find out?"

"Screw you, I'm definitely not!" Sam shouted before hanging up.

Mary Beth smiled at the rise she was able to get out of him so easily but frowned at the implications and what they could mean. Calling Dean didn't work and only landed her with his voice mail and after trying several times, calling Cas didn't work either because he was probably doing some angel business. She sighed and dropped into a chair.

Everything was getting messed up before her eyes and before she could even think of what she could do, she felt a couple of kicks. Sighing, she knew she had to calm down before she could even look at the problem and her baby was right to give her the slap in reality in its own way.

"Well if one way doesn't work, I'll just have to find another," Mary Beth brought out a pad with the other numbers Dean had given her for when the one he had plugged into speed dial didn't pick up.

As she was starting to dial the first number, she paused. Looking straight towards the door, she noticed someone standing there that wasn't there from before. She backed up until her back was to the wall and couldn't go no further but the figure kept coming forward. Placing a hand protectively around her belly, she waited for the figure to do something but it never did.

"What are you, scared?" it asked and she shook her head, wondering what she did to deserve this. "What? You don't remember me? That figures. After all, you did kill me in front of my mommy."

Suddenly something flashed and she saw the little girl for who she was. A seven-year old that was the child of one of the parents that had pissed her off. Somehow the woman kept herself out of this deal and everyone knew that nobody ever got out. To prove it, Mary Beth had tortured her and then killed her daughter. Now standing before her was the little girl she once upon a time felt no remorse about killing.

Was this what Dean was talking about when he said that soon she'd start feeling guilty? He never said it would be this bad though. She fell to the floor and tried to keep her tears at bay as she tore at her hair. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening. It was though and there was no escape. It wasn't like she deserved to anyways, not after what she had done and this little girl must have known it.

"My mommy didn't have anything left you know," she continued. "Everything else was gone and daddy left before I was even born but you know what? The feeling of losing the only thing that brought joy into her world was ripped away the day you felt you didn't care if you killed me. She pleaded and she cried but you didn't care. You didn't care about my mommy and only cared about the destruction. The pain that you wanted others to feel. Do you feel it now too? You feel different. And you're pregnant. That's a nice change. Maybe you'll realize how much pain everyone had to go through when you decided to unjustly execute us when we did nothing to you. It was just bad time and bad place wasn't it? But you would have probably killed my mommy if I hadn't been home. I was going to sleep over but lucky me that mommy told me to stay, right? Maybe not because after all, you hacked me up good."

"I'm sorry," Mary Beth whimpered. "I know it doesn't change things now but I am so sorry. I never once thought about anything. I didn't think about anything when I caused you all of that pain, all of that misery. I never thought of anything and for that I'm sorry because I could never take it back-"

"That's right, you can't." A little boy now joined the young girl and Mary Beth wanted to cry.

Was this how she would feel when her child was ripped away from her? The baby wasn't even supposed to be made but now it looked like her miracle wasn't even going to make it past the birth. Why did she have to have this happen to her? She knew it was karma since she first found out because nobody would just give her a baby. No, they would want her to feel what her victims felt as she tore their children away. They were doing that by giving her the gift of having a child and then ripping it away now that she came to love it.

"That's right," the boy said. "I was my dad's baby and he had already lost my mommy when the baby killed her. They both died and you thought it would be great to torture me to hear daddy beg. When you thought it got boring you ended it by killing me. You should have gone ahead and murdered daddy as well because he did it to himself not even a week afterwards because of what you did. That baby is going to hate you. How would you think that you could have a baby that could come to love you after what all you done?"

"It's not your baby," a little girl said, appearing next to them.

Those brown eyes already haunted her and seeing them there, she just wanted to die right there. She never wanted to die as much as she had right then and there but yet she did. If there was one that had always stayed with her even before she felt even the littlest smudge of guilt, it was this little girl. She could have done her a mercy but what would it have helped. Not the little girl's parents who were now in jail for being suspects nor would it help the other people who had to see it. She whimpered, covering her face so that she wouldn't have to see them anymore. They weren't going away though and pulling at her hair some more, she knew they were far from finished.

"It isn't your baby," the girl continued. "Murderers don't have children and you were worse than even the worst serial killer out there. You don't even deserve to be called a mother. You shouldn't even get to experience the wonderment and joy of what it brings with it. You-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A SOUL!" She finally yelled, seeing all the kids quiet down. "YOUR PARENTS LIED TO YOU ABOUT THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR CLOSET AND IT SHOULD BE THEIR FAULT THAT YOU'RE DEAD, NOT ME! I'M A DEMON KIDS! I'M A FUCKING DEMON AND THIS SOUL ISN'T MINE, IT IS THE BABY'S! YOU COULD CONTINUE TO PLAGUE ME AND BLAME ME BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I COULD DENY IT, I CAUSED THIS FOR YOU BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, MY BABY IS INNOCENT!"

"Not your baby," one of them echoed the little girl. "It's not your baby. Your baby has a soul and yet you don't. How could you think that it would belong to you? It will never be yours because even when it's born you won't have it and you won't love it as much as you do now."

"You want to bet kids?" Mary Beth asked them. "I love this child completely! I may not have understood anything when you were the victims but I can't let that stop me because I love my baby. For the first time and you can't ruin it-"

"Ruin what?" the tiny boy asked, joining the flock. "You can't ruin what you never had. What are you gonna do when it's born anyways? Are you going to play mom even though you won't even remember any of this? You won't remember loving it the way you do now. You won't even want it."

"Mary Beth I'm back-" She threw herself at Dean as if to find something warm and real to latch onto but it did nothing to ease the extreme guilt she felt. "Are you okay? You look like you went through a battle field, how-"

"It's not my child," Mary Beth cried into his arms, finally understanding what the kids were getting at. "IT'S NOT MY CHILD!"

"Huh?" Dean didn't know what happened and whatever it was, he knew he had to calm her down. "It is. It's our baby Mary Beth, remember? This kid is our baby-"

"You don't understand," she argued. "It can't be my child because my child isn't going to have life. It's karma," she added, sobbing hysterically. "Karma is coming into play and as long as it's my child, it won't live long enough to know any of us. It won't even live to survive the birth so it can't be my child. My child is cursed from the beginning."

"No Mary Beth, your child is a miracle and I won't let you believe in anything other than the truth," Dean finished, hoping to get through to her.

"The truth," she repeated as if in shock. "The truth is that anything I ever touch ends up destroyed. I'm destructive and everybody knows this. It's why I never kept anything and it's why you were willing to leave me. Face it Dean, this child has the worst mother in history of the world. How could I even call myself a mother? I haven't given it anything worthwhile and when it's born I won't even be able to give it life. I won't love it even if it does survive. I won't even remember wanting the child and I don't want to forget. Please Dean, don't make me forget! I love this child and I don't want to forget what it feels like but I'm going to and I won't even want it! I won't even want to keep it afterwards!"

"That's not true, remember," Dean hushed her, leading her to the chair situated by the table. "There's no way that you will forget. Memory isn't run by feelings. You will remember this, I promise."

"But you can't promise me I'll remember understanding them. Let's face it, all the kids I've killed. All the parents I've made pained beyond any other pain in existence. They remember and they only wanted their kids and what did I do for them? I only gave them death. Death by killing their children. Children that were so innocent that they didn't do anything wrong and yet I didn't care. I'm sure I won't care either way once this kid is born because afterwards, the only thing I'm gonna be thinking about is how my child is like those kids. That's why you have to kill me. Kill me to make sure I don't become anything like before! You promised me so you have to make sure alright!"

Dean nodded.

"I already told you so let's first stick with finding out what's wrong with Sam-"

"That isn't Sam," Mary Beth spoke up. "Sam called and said that some kid switched their bodies and he had tried to get ahold of you. I do know he was okay the last time I talked to him despite it all so he's alive and he's fine."

"I'm more worried about you right now," Dean managed, pushing a cup to her.

"You're giving me your blood in a cup?" she looked up at him in disbelief.

Dean rolled his eyes just now.

"No, I went to the blood bank and took some fresh blood type A to help you along," Dean remarked sarcastically. "Okay so I took a needle and got it for you the better way that doesn't involve cutting into my skin. Just be happy that it's going to satisfy you. Alright?"

She silently took it without complaint.

"You're too good to me." She looked down to avoid him and therefore didn't see his face contorted into pain. "I really do care for you Dean and for what it's worth, I know that you will do well with our kid-"

"And you are the mother of my child," Dean told her more forcefully. "No matter what lead you to believe that remember this. It is OUR baby not just my baby and not just yours. It takes two to make a child-"

"And it takes two to raise it," Mary Beth told him softly.

"You're going to raise it too," Dean managed but Mary Beth was already shaking her head.

"You'll do good even without me," she forcibly said. "I know you will because you take good care of me and you hate my species. Remember? You hate demons and yet you took me in without killing me and trusted me a lot more than you should have. This baby is going to be loved so well and if you have your moments where you don't think you're good enough, Bobby and Sam are going to be around."

"But not you," Dean finally looked her in the eyes and Mary Beth didn't even smile as she didn't deny it.

"But not me," She agreed.

Dean finally looked away and it took everything in Mary Beth's will not to make promises she couldn't keep even if it was to get Dean to smile again.

He was going to smile though.

The baby would be there to make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"So you are just some seventeen year old that dabbled into some dark magic, aren't we lucky?" he added to himself.

Mary Beth glanced at them before nodding and added to herself aloud, "I'm the luckiest demon girl alive so it would stand to reason that we're all a little lucky."

Dean glared and turned back to the kid that was not Sam. They needed to get this reversed and then he had to talk to Sam about his ability to find trouble. This was something they had to avoid and after being at for so long, he thought they both knew better.

Mary Beth sighed.

"Can't we do something to him first to teach him a lesson or something?" she asked and Dean instantly shook his head.

"If you want you could wait until they switch back," Dean told her sarcastically seeing the kid flinch.

It would have served him right but when the kid wasn't looking their way, he swiftly shook her head getting her to groan.

"You never let me have any fun."

"Well what can you do sweetheart?" Dean joked, turning back to the kid that was still very much shaking at the prospect of the demon getting to him.

"You promise that she isn't going to hurt me," he asked still trembling at the idea.

"Of course she's not going to get you." Dean reassured him with an eye roll. "She's harmless, well most days anyways. The thing is I'm a little pissed off with what you done as well and you're gonna explain why you did this and if not, I don't really think I'll be able to keep my word about keeping you safe-"

"There was this demon!" he quickly blurted out. "There's this bounty on your head and I thought it was quick and to the point so that I could get-"

He shut up when he noticed Dean was thrown into the wall and saw Nora. Funnily enough she didn't seem like the friend he knew and having talked to her earlier in the day, he found nothing off before.

"Nora?" he asked disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Not at the moment," she replied with a harsh tone. He groaned and as her eyes shifted around, they fell on Dean and what's more, Mary Beth before they stayed there. "Mary Beth, you're someone I haven't seen in a long time and look what happened. I take it that one of the Winchester boys got frisky? Well that's why there's usually sterilization but-oh don't tell me. You and this filthy tall Winchester procreated. Good. We needed another antichrist around and you were probably the best choice out of everybody but-"

"I know you," Mary Beth interrupted. "Didn't they send you back to hell already? I am pretty sure that you've been there more than any one demon I have met."

"You used to be less on moral and more on the kill. I told you to stay away from the poppers sweetie. What was it that happened? You weren't like this before you met that Dean character you mentioned-It was Dean Winchester wasn't he? How could you unknowingly sleep and get knocked up by him? That isn't supposed to happen!"

"It did and I think that you have trouble realizing the reality of it yet," Mary Beth had to interrupt yet again. "In fact I think you should get out of that host before-"

"Shut up," the demon possessing Nora snapped. Turning back to Gary who was still stuck in Sam's body, she smiled towards him. "Thank you for delivering the Winchesters to me. You want your reward? You can have anything you want."

"I want to be a witch," Gary told her truthfully.

Nora nodded.

"Of course you could. You just have to meet the boss and when he asks you a question and you say 'yes' then you'll get that inexplicably so. What else do you want?"

"Wait, by boss do you mean devil?" Gary thought to ask.

"What else do you kids call the satanic boss these days?" she asked irritably sweet.

Gary started the exorcise ritual without thought, Dean joining in when necessary. When the demon finally left Nora's body, he quickly went over to make sure nothing happened to Mary Beth. Luckily he didn't see any hint of anything being done that had hurt her or the baby.

"I told you I was fine," Mary Beth reassured him after she let him have the reassurance of doing it himself. "I've sealed myself inside this body for centuries, lover. I doubt that anything could get me out after all this."

"That is good to hear after the day I had." He bent down and kissed the belly before laying a single kiss on her lips. "Come on and let's get Sam or better yet, do you think you could baby sit?"

"I'll have plenty of practice if I ever do get to play house so why not?" she asked.

Dean smiled and headed off.

It was the small things in life that counted and in the end, Mary Beth wished that Dean would realize that, even if he refused to deal with it now.

* * *

"So the demons seem to think the prophecies were talking about a reunion with me and a demon, not you?" Sam thought to repeat as Mary Beth explained what the demon had told her.

"She kept insisting that this wasn't supposed to happen with Dean after all and was angered by it. Maybe that is what it's talking about when it mentions death before birth because it was predetermined and the death symbolizes not being made," Mary Beth explained but Sam shook his head.

"That could be the first part but there's one more death. Really, you'd think that they would make things simple so that we would understand it but it won't happen." Sam continued. "There's no way of knowing what would happen until the baby is actually born and you saw the heartbeat so we at least know that it isn't the incarnate of all evil."

"My baby won't be evil," Mary Beth reassured him. "Just a paragon of all good. Why must you try to talk using logic? I want to believe that the baby will be fine but how could I when you keep talking about these prophecies? The baby needs a break and so do I."

Dean turned at that exact moment and threw them a look.

"I think you both should just quit," he commented wryly. "My baby isn't even born yet and everyone is determining its future. Let the baby be born and then we will worry about it but not a moment before."

"And if it ends up dying Dean?" Sam asked. "What are we gonna do then? There's no way to tell how these things are going to happen and I for one don't want to be the bad guy as much as the next person but I know that there's a possibility that we have to expect the worse-"

"No we don't!" Dean slammed at the steering wheel before pulling over angrily. "We are team free will for God's sake! That means we have to get away from that predetermined bullshit and get real! No one is ever going to say that my kid is some evil force that is coming to kill everyone nor will there be talk about a death that isn't going to happen. It just isn't the kid's destiny. They don't just make a miracle and snatch it away, they don't-"

"Yet they have done several times before," Sam wryly stated. "Look at all those things that were miracles in the past and were taken away before they got a chance. Babies are stillborn every day and if you say that life is a miracle then miracles are crushed every single day more than once and yet you are telling us that your baby is not going to-"

"Those were different," Dean argued futilely. "They don't have hybrid babies Sam, they don't have a birth that would have been nearly impossible to ever do. This is the real miracle right here and don't tell me that they'll take it away-"

"Dean not to be offensive to either of you but maybe it wasn't God's will," Sam spoke up apologetically. "Demons are seen as abominations so maybe he sees the baby for what it is and that's why everything is happening this way or-"

"It's still one of God's children and he wouldn't do that." Dean finally said with a sigh. "Kid's gonna be just fine, you'll see and both of you will need to apologize for saying all these things. I'll forgive you though because it's really nothing. The baby's life means more than a simple fight."

Dean started the car back up, ignoring them for the rest of the ride. Sam nodded to himself and tried to say that this was expected but it really wasn't. It seemed not only did a demon love the child that was the center of mysteries but the unbelievable happened. Dean fell completely in love with the child too and he was fighting to keep it safe. Not that Sam expected anything less but he hoped that it wouldn't hurt Dean in the end.

* * *

The trip to the past was eventful at the most. It did nothing to bring the gloom back since Mary Beth was nine months pregnant and was closer to her due date. Five days from the actual due date from coming and Dean still wasn't talking about the impending birth. There was also Valentine 's Day coming up but neither one of them showed any interest in the holiday. Well Dean tried to get Sam more interested in women but when Mary Beth spent a solid hour ignoring him afterwards, Dean felt it was better to stay out of the dog house and quit hassling on Sam.

"You'd think cases would be easier," Sam mumbled, watching Dean push his plate to Castiel as Mary Beth pushed hers towards Dean. "Seriously what is wrong with you too?"

"I'm okay, I can be full sometimes you know," Dean argued whilst Mary Beth just held her stomach.

"Well I don't know about Mr. Grumpy over there but why don't you carry the baby that is now the size of a bowling ball under your shirt and see how starving you are? Especially when it takes up all the room." Mary Beth added as an afterthought. Clad in a long red satin dress and red slippers, she obviously was suffering in some shape or form from the pregnancy. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby because she loved it but she had yet to understand the purpose of the baby taking up all this room when it probably wouldn't even be this big upon birth.

"One more person touches my belly and ask if it's a Valentine's Day baby I'm gonna kill them in the worst painful way," she added.

Dean really didn't want her to be in the mood and quickly slipped her a daily portion of blood that seemed to be the only way to cheer her up these days.

"Thank you lover," She said upon receiving it. "If it wasn't for this big belly of mine, I'd take you right here and now."

"I guess it's a good thing that it's there then," Dean said without thinking and then in his attempt to try to get out of the trouble he knew he would be in, he added, "The public probably wouldn't like that no matter how hot they found it."

She simply nodded, rubbing her stomach to try to soothe down the kicks and glaring at Dean who thought that he was in the clear. Apparently the baby was going to be the reason he stayed in the dog house until it was born.

"Why must you two be angered by the baby?" Castiel asked. "Babies are miracles created by God and despite all this talk about a miracle baby, it will come to be. I saw a glimpse of the enochian version and I know it was meant-"

"Did it say anything about a death like it says in the ancient prophecies?" Mary Beth asked, interrupting him without any remorse.

"Well, there's always death in everything if you think about it and no matter how in tune to magic the Romans were, they could have missed something and misplaced something but enochian scripture isn't whole so it talks about there being a baby but not about the birth. Sorry if it disappointed you."

Mary Beth waved him off and Cas stiffened beside her. Apparently there was a cupid nearby. Pausing when Cas disappeared from the table like that, she suddenly felt her insides beg for her to eat something and she snatched the cheeseburger that she had passed to Dean earlier. Dean nodded, a little relieved until she glared at him and then simply backed down. He refused to invoke wrath in the woman when she was like this.

"Let's go and see what's waiting for us," Sam suggested and after seeing that Mary Beth refused to join them, he sighed and decided to leave her there with the promise to come back.

Once they were upstairs, the cupid wasn't very impressive. His 'handshake' wasn't very likable but then again he was a cupid and it must have had to do something with that but it ended when the cupid started talking about their parents.

"Okay so you are saying you fixed up our parents?"

The cupid laughed at that of course, not realizing that Dean would be angered by that.

"Not me but it was high priority. Apparently they were just meant to be." Dean disagreed vehemently but that seemed to be the tip of the ice burg. "It wasn't as great as your one but then it seemed that the cupids screwed up greatly-"

"What?" Dean demanded. "What do you mean that they screwed up?"

The cupid smiled such a big dopey grin that normally he wouldn't be having this conversation but anything that involved them had to be something even if it was about some screwed up love triangle or something around those lines according to the cupid.

"Well we thought you would have fallen for someone else and were told to let you be and who comes in but the very thing that the angels wanted to be so bad. So it was almost a screw up, almost but not really."

"You mean they had wanted me and Mary Beth to-" Dean started and shook his head.

"Hell no but it was better than her and Sam! They would have been-"

"Cupid you know you shouldn't get too into it," Cas reminded him.

"Oh yeah, silly me," the cupid laughed and Dean wasn't pleased. He turned to Cass and glared at him.

"Someone wants to tell me why my parent's destiny was foreseen and mine wasn't? And more importantly why they are less angered with me ending up with her instead of Sam?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean-"Cas started.

"No, I really need to know. Please, if you could just tell me, it would be great," Dean continued. "We've been looking for any and all information on this and you know. It's unfair that we don't know as much as you. Please tell us."

Cas and the cupid shared a look and then the cupid smiled.

"Your parents were made to be because of a high order," the cupid explained. "But with you, they simply thought you would stay a loner and therefore didn't pay attention. Something tells me they should have shot arrows elsewhere but then again no one was informed that your baby mommy was sucking on human blood. She was preserving that body and for some reasons unexplained, the right combination of her feeding and your fulfillment of lust on the night of Halley's Comet-"

"That's good now," Cas quickly reprimanded. "I believe if you tell them anymore it would basically become a self-fulfilled prophecy."

"No, tell us," Dean disagreed. "I deserve to know."

When none of them would answer, he punched the cupid only to retract his hand in pain.

"DEAN!" Sam immediately reprimanded.

"What?" Dean asked, angrily surveying his hand.

"You punched a cupid?" Sam asked in shocked surprise.

"I punched a dick," Dean retorted and added, "I knew it would hurt punching an angel so I tried a cupid but it seems like they are bred from the same flock so to speak."

Cas wasn't pleased to find out that was the only reason that he wasn't punched but let it go. Dean however wasn't finished with what he was hearing and quickly continued off from what he heard.

"So you know something about this prophecy and what does it tell you Cas?" Dean instantly asked. "I deserve to know. I out of anybody know what it's like to be stuck in an undesirable situation and I could tell you this. You don't tell us about it then it very much will be self-fulfilled. Isn't that how they are made? I wasn't told that it was me that ultimately had a hand to play in the deal between mom and dad and if I knew I would have never played the part but since I knew pieces of it, I thought that by preventing it I would be able to spare them. It didn't and it only proved that by trying to intervene, I made it into what it was."

Dean took a long deep breath before continuing.

"This is my kid Cas so I need to know and for what it's worth, I never fallen in love in the past with anybody but as far as I know, I love Mary Beth. I don't care how many people, angels, or anybody else thinks about that but I love someone for once and they aren't blood. Hell I don't care that she's a demon and because of that I want to keep our child safe. It's our child and I'm going to make sure it's born the way it's supposed to be and not dead like some of the prophecies seem to dictate-"

"They wouldn't be lying then," Cas finally said.

"What?" Dean finally voiced.

Sam looked just as flabbergasted but for an entirely different reason. Although he wouldn't share the reasons aloud, he knew that a baby shouldn't be added to the mix. How many times had they lost someone who they cared about? It was different though learning from an angel that there was going to be a death at birth once everyone began loving the thing that became known as a developing baby. Now Sam knew that sometimes it was better not to be born at all verses dying later in life but not at Dean's expense. He hoped the baby survived but Cas let out a sigh and he knew in his heart it wasn't good.

"There is supposed to be a baby made but that's just the thing, it's only supposed to be made. There's nothing about a birth because the baby isn't going to live. I would have told you Dean but there's nothing that could be done-"

"Like hell there isn't," Dean retorted, voice dangerously low. "This isn't going to happen. I'm not going to let a child I felt kick just a month ago die just like that. The baby is going to live, you'll see. We've defied prophecies before and you'll see-"

"See it again," Cas interrupted, his eyebrows arched in silent questioning. "Everything played out as far as it has and has gone according to prophecy. The only thing we've changed so far is when Sam is going to say yes to Lucifer if he even does. Mark my words, I hate this as much as you do because I know you want this baby Dean but he isn't meant to live. It was more getting you to learn about love-"

"That's it then, my life is complete!" Dean roared, his shoulders sagging.

In the midst of the heated argument over the unborn baby, they didn't notice a figure slip away. If they did they might not have chosen to argue but the only that felt the remorse was Castiel. He tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen.

Everyone just loved the baby more than they should have.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After leaving the restaurant, Dean found Mary Beth sitting on the hood of the car and gazing up at the stars. He'd had to admit that her doing that was something he loved seeing her do, especially since he never had an appreciation of them before this at all. All the big bad in the world kept him from noticing what was good in the world and he had her to thank for letting him remember the simplest things in life that normal everyday people took for granted.

"What are you doing Mary Beth?" Dean called out, sitting right next to her and glancing her way.

"Watching our star," she responded, not taking her eyes away from it.

Dean looked and sure enough it was in the sky as well. He smiled despite what he had been told earlier and slipped an arm around her. Laying her head back, she simply took the comforted gesture for what it was. Comfort that he was in need of because it looked like everything was going to be against them.

"Remember when we first met?" she asked suddenly.

Dean laughed at the fond memory.

"You went into an abandoned alley and I thought that you were in danger because this man had been following you for blocks and he was scary enough, he didn't need to be stalking a beautiful lady that didn't do anything to him." Dean smiled as he reminisced and Mary Beth nodded with a warm smile of her own.

"Yeah and you found out real quick that I wasn't just some fragile naïve girl who needed saving," she answered. "I even saved yours come to think of it."

Dean remembered that and he didn't really mind her bringing that up but he wouldn't admit it. He was still a man and had his male pride. Smiling though, he quickly went to tickle her. She stopped him, holding the hand against her chest until he admitted defeat and laid them against her stomach.

"We met again the night that pieces of Halley's Comet fell in that meteor shower, remember?" she looked to him now and she could tell that he was trying desperately to stay off of the subject.

"How could I forget?" Dean asked honestly. "You found out I was a hunter the same time I found out you were a demon and I could have sworn you took my head off when you beamed me with the first object you found."

Mary Beth shook her head but continued anyways.

"I don't remember what the object was either," she admitted. "The thing is, we met that year that Halley's Comet lit up the sky, even if it was in pieces and since then it's been a curse. We've been cursed Dean and I knew I was. Even before that happened and before I got pregnant I knew I was cursed with you. I was ordered to kill the older Winchester to keep him out of the way but instead I met you. I didn't know you were the one I was sent out to kill and I couldn't do it with or without a soul!"

"Then I found I couldn't be near you without feeling angry. I was angry mostly because I felt weak. I was the demons' weakest link so I ran off and drank human blood. Nobody would have found me. Nobody had to know what I did in my spare time. There is a reason demons don't drink it, because of the innocence of a human's blood. It gave me a conscious that I didn't want and now we're having a baby that is supposed to be part of this grand design? A baby that is the beginning and yet the end?"

"Mary Beth it will be alright-" Dean tried soothing.

"Why?" Mary Beth interrupted. "Why did it have to be us? I don't understand any of it. I'm a demon. I don't love and I don't feel shame. I feel lust and all those evil feelings that a normal demon is supposed to feel. I've also killed more than you could truly name and yet one kick from this baby and I couldn't bring myself to even let it die."

Dean understood that.

How many times did someone feel afraid of loving something because they were afraid that they were going to lose it? What made her any different besides the fact that she was a demon that wasn't supposed to have a baby and yet she did? She was still a mother by all technicalities and she was going to be a good one by the sound of everything she had thought of.

"I'm also afraid," Mary Beth rambled on. "I'm afraid to love it. If I do and it's gone, I'll go back to before. I won't even remember the feeling of why I did this and I'll feel disgusted simply because I did. I won't be able to have any of the things I had before that. I won't remember feeling the love I have so much for this kid right now. Dean it has a soul and I don't. Don't you get it? This love for the baby is because the kid is the one with the soul and when it comes out, I won't have that anymore. No reminder of why I did this either. But it's not fair because I want it. I want it more than a heartbeat. I want to remember how I loved it." She paused to take a breath and finished with, "I want to remember that I did this because I loved it. What if I can't even give it the life I wanted to give to it?"

"Then you'll find a way," Dean quickly told her. "I told you from the beginning there was no checking out. It may have a soul but you are it's mother and because of that, you'll do the right thing in the end. You'll be able to love it and the baby will be okay because you'll give it life-"

"I haven't given it a thing!" She corrected him. "Not as this baby has anyways! It gave me its soul to share! It's giving me the ability to feel and to experience these things. All of these things that I wouldn't normally give a damn about! This baby has my love but that's all I could give it and I don't think that it's going to matter in the end because I can't give it life!"

"You have the most important kind of love there has ever been." Dean quickly reassured making sure she was listening. "I promise on our special star that it is the best out there. No one else could find anything more and it's the love of a mother for her child. My mother gave her life for Sam and she did it not because she had to but because of the love for her children!"

"Thank you," Mary Beth finally whispered and Dean wasn't sure what it was that she was finally thanking him for but he held her close anyways.

He had promised that nothing was going to happen and it wasn't. Nothing bad was ever going to happen as long as he was there. He would die before anything did and he would give his heart and soul to prove it.

* * *

"Famine is in town it looks like," Castiel announced, stuffing his face with some more of the cheeseburgers he seemed to like lately.

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

Sam was in the bathroom and Mary Beth was still trying to find a comfortable position in the chair she was sitting in. The baby was moving around a lot since room had become a little cramped. Dean ignored that for the time being, wondering what Cas was going on about.

"How in the world would you know that?" Dean asked, continuing even though the angel was still stuffing his face and didn't answer right away. "Why the hell are you eating anyways? I thought that angels didn't eat."

Cas nodded.

"I know that. It's the biggest clue. When Famine strikes then hunger sets in. The cupid from earlier helped with romancing the couple and then Famine came in and made them rabid for it. Famine is like a drug that you can't quit and-"

"How do we stop it," Dean asked.

"How did you stop the first one?" Cas fired back.

Dean quickly reached into his jacket pocket and fished out War's ring. Showing it to Cas, the angel nodded in approval before going back to what looked like more burgers. He was definitely on a depraved feeding schedule and Dean didn't want to get into the middle of it so he chose to ignore the other questions he had wanted to ask him.

"Okay so we get the ring and then what? The powers that Famine had set loose on this town will go away? Why the hell would we have to deal with the horseman? We need to really go after Lucifer-"

"Yeah but the rings are important," Cas brought up. "Maybe it doesn't make sense to us now but I know that we need them. Not only will Famine be without the power to sway people in this madness but we will also be keeping that power away from Lucifer."

Dean nodded.

It made sense. Turning to replace the ring back, he glanced over in worry at Mary Beth, wondering if she was going to be going into labor soon. He knew a part of him hoped it would be real soon but only because it was making her real miserable. The more logical part thought that as long as the baby stayed, there was no way they would lose it. He shook his head to get out of thinking that and turned to Sam to see what he thought about all of this.

"Okay we need to-Sam are you okay?"

Sam went to nod but then shook his head fervently. Dean helped Sam sit beside Mary Beth only to have him away from her. She fought to hide her hurt but Dean saw it and went to really tear into his brother until Sam spoke up.

"I think I'm hungry for it and if Mary Beth stays nearby, I won't be able to help myself."

Dean looked on in disbelief.

"No Sammy, why would it choose now to act up? Now when-"

Cas cut Dean off.

"It's Famine Dean. For a while Sam was drinking demon's blood so it would make sense that he would be after it. Maybe we need to think of a safe place to put Mary Beth until we get the ring."

"Yeah and beam Sam out of here," Dean added.

Cas just shook his head.

"The hunger will follow him anywhere he goes. He's already been infected by Famine and the only way to get rid of that is by getting that ring. The ring holds the power and if he no longer has it-"

"I get it," Dean quickly replied.

Turning to Mary Beth, he thought of what he could do until Sam spoke up again.

"You could lock me up, leave Mary Beth in the car, and then get the ring yourself?" Sam offered.

Dean nodded after a minute and quickly handcuffed Sam to the sink. Although he hated doing that to his little brother, he knew it had to be done. He was just proud that Sam chose to tell him instead of keeping it a secret like he had done for half the year before when he went on with Ruby. He quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He was doing the same thing with the demon he got together with and even though he wanted to say it was different because it was his blood feeding the demon to help their baby, it wasn't. It was very much the same and Dean fought hard to separate the thing he was doing with Mary Beth to with what Sam had done with Ruby. The real difference was that Mary Beth never claimed to remember her humanity and never promised anything that she couldn't keep either.

He waited with bated breath whilst Cas placed the cabinet in front of the bathroom before helping Mary Beth out of her seat and through the door. For a little bit longer they were going to do this and then they were going to do this and then they'd take a break for the birth of the baby. He promised himself this and it was going to be at a great hospital so that they didn't have to worry about the infant being in trouble for when something did happen.

He was counting on that.

* * *

"Since Cas is getting the ring, I wanted to bring something up," Dean moistened his lips as he grabbed Mary Beth's attention. "I want to in a way, marry you."

She looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You could change your last name from whatever you are using to Winchester and even if something does happen to you, you will still be one-"

"But I'm not technically a Winchester," Mary Beth replied with a frown. "I'm not even human."

"I know and normally I'd be worried about that but I have thought about this since before we grabbed the case. I feel stronger about this now and it's not something you have to do but I thought it would be great to have that. You know without the joining in holy matrimony."

"Well-"

"Before you I never would have believed in even this but you've changed my way of thinking over and over again. I can look forward to the future now because of you and it doesn't matter that you aren't human. I saw a half demon kid and he was perfectly normal Mary Beth. Even if our baby boy ends up being destined for horrible things, we can prevent it because of our love for him. I know you love him and I do too."

"You started seeing him as a boy," Mary Beth noticed. "I still don't know but one thing that I do is that I don't have any intuition telling me its gender but it wouldn't matter to me. Of course I love this baby and yes I'll take your last name. Even if I go evil and end up ruining your reputation with that evil wife of Winchester's-"

"Not evil and I will never ever care what other people think because I love you. You are the one I love."

She finally nodded.

"Okay. I'll become a Winchester so it's basically a marriage without the party."

"There will be a party just not until after the baby is born more than likely." Dean stated truthfully. "Here though."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she smiled, seeing it for what it represented. Glancing towards him, she noticed the ring he always had on his hand matched her silver band and he had moved it to that finger as well. Smiling, it slipped off her face as soon as they both realized that Cas was taking way too long.

"You stay here lover, I'll get him and then we could go get Sam. Lock the door and-What?"

"Lover," Mary Beth simply stated with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah well what can I do?" Dean asked no one in particular. "I love you completely."

She nodded and smiled softly as she watched him go. To many people Dean may have been the no-nonsense no one to hold him down Winchester but she saw much more than that in him and she knew the only other people who saw that was family.

* * *

"I can't take that anymore," Dean managed between taking in the liquor's burn. Hearing Sam yell from him was heartbreaking enough without having to hear the pain in his voice.

Castiel nodded but remained firm.

"He's going to be fine once he gets the blood out of his system."

"Yeah?" Dean wasn't really paying attention. "Somebody should have spread the news to me then because I don't see how it could get any better."

"The baby isn't coming as soon as you would like. Maybe it's already changing-"

"Yeah well Mary Beth already said that babies could come early but she thinks hers will come on the anniversary of when we met which isn't for two months," Dean replied shrilly. "I'm just ready and I know Mary Beth is more than ready to meet the baby. Sam hasn't said anything about it but he'll be happy to be a great uncle to this baby as well. Why can't fate just leave us alone for once and let me have this happy family? Why does destiny have to intervene and tell me that in order for fate to come through, we have to keep losing people?"

"I don't know what to tell you about that Dean but I do know that you love Mary Beth as much as you do and that should be enough. God loves each and every one of us no matter the sins we commit. He even loves Lucifer for even the devil was once a misguided angel."

Dean nodded.

"I'll drink to that," Dean added. "Happy me right? Dad always said I would soon learn what it's like to be in his shoes if I didn't start thinking before I acted and I guess he was right. If I lose one of these people I care dearly for, I fear I'll become more like my dad. I don't want to and praise heaven for I haven't become as closed off as him but losing my wife, my kid, my brother, or someone who has been like a father to me for so long. I don't' think I would be able to take it."

Cas just stood there for a moment, taking in the look of glum on Dean's face even though he was trying to keep it from showing on his face. If he could, Cas would very much like to take the pain away but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't take away the pain because he could do nothing for Sam or Dean's wife and unborn baby. He couldn't even heal Bobby's legs.

"You're stronger than you think Dean and for what it's worth I'll be here to help if you ever need it so don't hesitate to ask."

Dean finally nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Gotcha Cas. You could be the kid's godfather," he added. "I mean Sam is gonna be the happy uncle and Bobby is gonna be the kid's surrogate grandpa but you're family too. You can be the uncle too and the kid's godfather so if anything happens to me somewhere along the line I know you will take care of this kid. Sam doesn't need that responsibility. If something happens to me, he needs to move on and meet someone who could make him happy like I have been."

"I accept the responsibility but I hope nothing ever happens to you. The kid would be very lucky to have you raise it."

Dean took another swig and for many minutes didn't say anything. Cas didn't know if he had said anything wrong but just as he was about to leave, Dean nodded his head.

"I'm the lucky one Cas. I have this gift that I never thought I'd have and so far I've been ecstatic even with the probability but even though I lose it, I don't think I'd be as upset or angry as I would be losing Mary Beth. I don't know but I don't want to lose either. Let's just go with I'm the lucky one, not the kid."

Cas finally left him, knowing that sometimes he just needed to sit there and think and nothing would stop him from having dark thoughts but just maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Even when every kind of prophecy available said otherwise.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Bobby hasn't been picking up," Dean had been faithfully sticking nearby Bobby's since Mary Beth was could have the baby any day now and she needed to be by the nearest hospital and that was at Sioux Falls General if anything would have happened.

They couldn't ignore the hunt and it just so happened that there was one nearby. Apparently a person by the name of Clay Thompson took out someone who killed him five years before. That's right, he had been shot dead and Dean was still trying to understand this when the sheriff interrupted their conversation with Digger, some guy that had seen it happen.

"I'm Sheriff Jody Mills, I don't think we have gotten the pleasure of meeting." She simply stated. "Can I ask what you are doing with Digger here?"

"Agents Dorfman and Neidermeyer, mam. We're the FBI."

Jody gave them a hard grin that said that she was trying really hard to remain calm and Dean turned to Sam just as the sheriff continued with her line of questioning. She even ignored Digger's statement that they were doing their job.

"So you think a dead man committed a murder?" she asked slowly as though she expected to believe it more if she did. "Where is your jurisdiction again? Like maybe a supervisor?"

Sam handed over the business card and watched as her facial expressions lit up several times over the exchange of conversation. For once Sam and Dean were glad they weren't in their shoes until she hung up and started going on and on about Bobby Singer being the towns drunk before turning to them in anger.

"Whatever it is you are planning, you will stop it. 10-4 agents?"

They had no choice but to nod and hoped that she wouldn't take that as a strike against them.

* * *

"Finally," Dean quickly hugged Mary Beth who looked like she was going to pop any day and ignored her even though she tried to get a word in to talk to Bobby instead.

Mary Beth glared, her long black slacks and long-sleeved blue shirt were still hanging loosely to her thin frame that accented the huge bulge in the middle. Crossing her arms, she turned to Sam instead and lost her glare as she noticed something that Dean hadn't told her.

"Don't tell me you guys found a case?" she reprimanded.

"Yell at Dean," Sam quickly said, holding up his hands. "I am just going along with it because he gets quite antsy if he's stuck in the same town for too long."

Mary Beth frowned at that.

"The baby should come any day now," she reassured him. "Then if Dean wants to go for a few days-"

"He's not gonna want to go anywhere when the baby is born," Sam quickly told her. "He's antsy because of the baby's arrival. Apparently you guys are going to show the world that some stupid prophecy is going to be wrong and the baby will survive."

She nodded even though she still looked somewhat disbelieving.

"That's not why I'm upset anyways," Mary Beth shrugged and Sam looked at her in surprise. The mood swings were just about gone until now and he assumed it had much more to do with the fact that her back hurt her and the baby was situated low.

"Why is-"

They saw why though.

Karen Singer.

She was the woman who had been married to Bobby and had been killed because of her being possessed by a demon. Whilst Bobby didn't want to shoot her or hurt her in any form, not much had been known about demon possessions by then and he had thought he was ultimately saving her in the end only to find out that if the hunter had come by sooner, she would have been saved.

Dean ignored that and stared at Bobby like he had lost his head. Whilst it was very common to miss the loved ones that had died in the past, it wasn't so much when the person latched onto them when it had to have been some sort of weird thing going on in the town. A total of fifteen people had come back to life so far and Dean didn't want to think how that had happened.

"You said that the lightning storms didn't mean anything?" Dean pointed out.

"They didn't," Bobby told them. "I looked into it and found nothing. The people aren't hurting others and they are getting on along fine without anything bad happening-"

"How long is that going to last for Bobby?" Sam interrupted with his question. "Wasn't it you that said that anything dead should stay dead? This is wrong on so many levels and whilst I would like nothing more than to tell you it's alright, you should know that this is something fishy going on and I wouldn't take things so lightly."

"You don't understand," Bobby pleaded with them. "Karen isn't doing anything wrong. She has been a great help and doesn't remember a thing about being possessed at all. Honestly Dean, what would you do if you lost Mary Beth and she came back like this? Would you honestly say that you would be able to shoot her and not feel a thing?"

Dean faltered but Mary Beth spoke up, placing a hand on her belly for reassurance throughout this little chat that was starting to make everyone upset.

"He better aim and fire right away," Mary Beth grumbled. "I know he would miss me and it would cause him some pain but I already told him if something ever happened to me and it made me some kind of monster or in your case a zombie, I wouldn't want him to be stuck in the past. He would have to move on and if it involved shooting me in the face to do it, then why not? He needs to keep those safe from harm from anyways, that's what a hunter is supposed to be. And that includes me. If I do something to harm anyone, he needs to take the initiative and shoot me dead."

Bobby shook his head.

"You are like kids that would never understand. Dean, you and your wife are new to this and there is no way that you would understand any of this at all and Sam if there is one thing you'll come to understand, it's that losing someone you come to love is the hardest thing in life you'll ever experience. Now get off of my property and if you don't listen then I'll bring out my shot-gun and remind you of why your daddy listened when I told him not to come back for a while."

Dean grumbled but led Mary Beth into the car as Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

"Seriously he's going to kick us out now?" Dean rambled.

Mary Beth made a noise in the back of her throat and groaned but Dean didn't notice. Someone would think that an evening of shooting things was necessary instead of staying in the house and playing house to a dead family member. It did explain why the sheriff was against the whole killing of the zombie like creatures.

"Dean, stop the car," Sam told him urgently.

Dean listened and pulled to the side of the road, watching as Mary Beth was taking deep breaths as the pain seemed to be too much for her.

"You better not let your water break all over the upholstery," Dean warned.

Mary Beth nodded and remarked sarcastically, "I'll make sure your baby knows not to mess up his daddy's car and whilst I'm at it, I'll tell him to wait another month to meet us. Would you like that, huh, daddy?"

Dean shook his head and quickly started the car up again. Just as soon as they started towards the nearest hospital, the pain stopped.

"I think it's something else," Mary Beth finally said. "I haven't felt anything like this so-"

"It could be Braxton hicks," Sam suggested. "You know? False labor?"

Dean nodded and slowed down, pulling over when he noticed that a cop was flashing their lights. The cop turned out to be Jody Mills and she didn't look very happy to see them again.

"What are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"First baby," Dean answered truthfully. "Apparently it was false labor but we didn't know that until-"

"Who on God's green earth would give you a baby?" she asked sharply.

Surprisingly enough it was Mary Beth that answered.

"You look old enough," she replied with a malicious grin as she eyed the sheriff up and down and pulled strands of loose blonde hair behind her ears. "If you don't know then you obviously haven't made any kids in a while but if you do know you wouldn't be asking now would you? Just so you do know, we got the kid from lots of fun mind-blowing sex and being hopped up on human blood. Never realized that something could be so fun huh?"

Jody mills didn't seem amused in the latest and finding themselves behind bars, Dean cursed under his breath and noticed that she again seemed to be suffering from the same thing she had in the car.

"Why did you do that?" Dean's face softened and Mary Beth shrugged.

"Couldn't find a reason to not say it. She honestly should think of what she was saying and if she didn't like being a made a fool, she shouldn't have asked the question."

"I think she did it on the basis that you made it seem like some form of satanic ritual or something. Now she thinks you have a demon spawn which is very well partially true but she doesn't know that." Sam pointed out to them.

Dean groaned as Mary Beth flashed him a smile.

"Oh what it would really be like if you did participate in that-"

"Yeah well it was already fun going at it on the table, the dresser, and the bed. Was there anywhere else you hadn't thought of yet?"

"Please don't answer that?"

They turned to see Bobby there and whether or not they were glad, he was there to bail them out.

"You are older than both of them Mary Beth, couldn't you keep them in line?" Bobby asked.

Dean beat her to it.

"I think it was mostly her that got us in here Bobby. Something about the sheriff thinking-"

"Yeah, maybe you two shouldn't exploit whatever it is you do during your spare time," Bobby grumbled.

"Sleep?" Dean asked irritably. "I haven't gotten laid real good since I made this kid!"

Sam fought back a snicker and Mary Beth smiled again but it was short lived as she bent forward in pain. Dean helped her sit in the vehicle and quickly stayed there until it went again.

"They're getting a little more regular," Dean commented and Mary Beth only nodded her head.

"I think the kid has been ready and it chose the most annoying day to say hurry up mommy and let me out. I want to see the world on the first day of spring-"

Dean rubbed her back and belly simultaneously, throwing the keys to Sam who barely caught it before getting into the back with her. Bobby was already well on his way home now. Just as Dean was about to get Sam to take them to Bobby's, his phone went off.

"Hello? Cas?"

Dean quickly put the phone further up to his ear and listened with a growing frown before quickly changing his plans in his mind. He ushered Sam back to the passenger seat and took over the driving, asking Castiel something that Sam didn't think he wanted to know.

"What is going on?" Sam finally felt confident to find out although Dean was still in midst of the conversation.

"It's not just Sioux Falls," Dean answered. "Towns nearby are showing that there's dead people springing up. I think we need to get somewhere safe but we also need to get Bobby with us-"

Mary Beth screamed, looking down as she felt something wet on the seat. She looked up in annoyance at Dean who had dropped the phone from his hand in shock.

"You didn't want this kid to get it on the upholstery?" She asked sarcastically. "Well guess what Dean? Your child messed up your car and is making mommy really angry!"

Dean quickly picked the phone back up and relayed the coördinates to Cas, unable to explain anything else. Seriously zombies were one thing in a town full of people who knew everybody but he wasn't going to suggest they meet up at the jail and he wasn't going to stay in one location the whole time when his baby could be delivered shortly. The water breaking proved it though. The baby was coming soon and they needed to get Bobby or else they would never keep him safe.

"What happened back here?"

Whipping his head back to Cas, he ignored the angel for the time being, focusing on getting Bobby away from the house, knowing very well that he would be the first person targeted.

"The baby decided to mess up his daddy's upholstery," Mary Beth mumbled, throwing her head back in pain.

"Oh the baby is going to be coming soon, I take it?" Cas asked dubiously and Mary Beth could only nod between breathing.

Sam turned around and quickly began to think.

"Maybe it would be better if you tried to breathe," Sam commented. "You know, hee-hee-oooh." Sam tried showing her but stopped when he noticed that she looked more murderous.

"I'm a demon you dumbass! How am I gonna get that pattern down when demons don't do labor?!"

Dean quickly swung into the salvage yard and parked the car.

"Stay here and watch her," Dean warned. "I'll take a gun and be right back-"

"What about the sheriff?" Sam asked.

"What about her Sam?" Dean groaned. "Seriously if she didn't care before then why would she-"

"I'll deal with Sheriff Mills and bring her here," Cas volunteered. "It's wet back here anyways."

"I'm sorry that my baby deciding to come into the world became one big inconvenience for you."

Cas just smiled and was gone before Dean could blink. Shaking his head, he headed inside in order to make sure Bobby was not being chewed to death by his dead wife when a shot went off. Sharing a look with Sam, he raced in there, trusting that his younger brother would keep Mary Beth safe no matter what.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Jody Mills was worried about her son's increasing temperature and just as she told her husband to take Owen some soup when this man just appeared in front of her. He took the phone from her grasp and hung it up on her. Despite her shock, the scream in the living room had her turn back only for him to take a hold of her by the shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm Castiel angel of the lord here to help you," Cas answered, looking heaven wards.

She shook him off and went to check on Sean and Owen. They were the two things that meant the most to her and she didn't want anything happening to them but coming to a stop in the living room, she could barely move let alone scream at the sight before her. Sean was dead and Owen had blood around his lips. Crying quietly, she backed up only to have the guy claiming to be an angel getting in front of her.

"I'll take care of this and then we're going to meet Sam and Dean," Cas explained. "This town wouldn't have gone as crazy had death decided to add a few more surprises to greet the miracle baby as it's being born."

"The miracle baby? Death? What are you on about?" Jody asked.

Cas looked at her and there Jody had to correct herself. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking through her as though he was seeing her very soul and it chilled her to her very core. Just as she thought it was it, Cas spoke.

"The baby coming tonight is a miracle child but it's not supposed to live. There are plenty of supernatural creatures that want to change that. If they are successful in doing that, they could very much taint it to the fullest and death is a horseman that is working under Lucifer. I actually think that both want to prevent the birth of this baby and fighting hard to make sure it doesn't happen."

He put his index finger against her son's head and a white light lit up the house. Covering her face with her arms, she removed them when it was no longer happening only to see her son, dead on the floor with his eyes burnt out. She bit back a cry and turned to the angel. He gave her a small appraising look and didn't waste any time in going ahead with what he had planned.

They appeared in Dean's car, only now there was a towel where it was once soaking wet with amniotic fluid. Bobby still looked miserable and it was no secret that he probably shot her. Most of all though, Mary Beth looked in pain and there was nothing that they could give her to make sure she experienced less if the baby was closer to being delivered.

"Where is the closest hospital?" Dean instantly asked. "We need someplace with medical equipment and can stabilize a newborn if something happens-"

"There's a closed down medical clinic down the street from the police station. It just closed down so there's still all the equipment there plus emergency equipment in case of an emergency." Jody explained.

Dean nodded.

"Don't panic we're going to get everyone there and we're going to deliver this baby and then get the hell out of dodge before anyone could set their hands on my child."

"You'd think after years of being trapped in places with supernatural creatures alike you'd get tired of it," Mary Beth managed. "We better hurry before this thing decides that your car is enough."

"I'm right on it," Dean agreed. "Don't worry. My car may be considered my baby but it would never come close to the two right in here. So don't force yourself. If you have to push then you tell me-"

"Just get us to the clinic so the baby doesn't die from the rain!" She screamed and Dean stopped trying to reassure her.

Nobody blamed them but nobody spoke up to help either.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Mary Beth was still in active labor by the time they made it to the tiny clinic. When Jody Mills had described it, they hadn't known it would be this small but Dean wasn't going to be picky, not when it came to the delivery of his child. Both Dean and Cas kept her upright as the rest made sure there weren't any surprises in the zombie variety nearby. Dean was still cautious and kept the demon killing blade in his other hand, for when the zombies decided to get a little too frisky.

"This pain is getting too much," Mary Beth whispered and Dean nodded, trying to show that he heard without a comment that would just upset her more.

"We're going to go to one of the rooms where it's more-"

He paused and realized with sudden revelation why it was closed down. It was an abortion clinic. It was kind of a coincidence that they were delivering his child here now of all places and he all but ignored the devices he saw upon entering one of the big rooms. They certainly wouldn't need any of them whilst the baby was coming into this world.

Dean dropped the knife onto the table right beside the bed and helped Mary Beth up onto it. The contraction that went through her, sent her doubling over and cringing in pain. He had to feel for her though, because not only did they have anything that they could give her to help this along but he believed it to be too late as well.

"Breath okay," Dean rubbed her back soothingly whilst he placed his other hand on her shoulder. He didn't know the first thing about delivering a baby but he did know the mechanics of it. I think we need to find a gown and blanket around here-"

"Just use this sheet as a drape," Bobby advised. "The contractions are harder and coming quicker. She's probably been in labor since this morning and hadn't realized the signs and symptoms. Normally the water breaking is the last stage of delivery."

Dean nodded dazedly and did as Bobby recommended. He slipped off her pants and underwear, making soothing noises when she continued to groan in pain. Looking back, he no longer knew what he was supposed to be doing but thankfully Bobby pushed him out of the way and actually took a look.

"She's not crowning yet," Bobby explained. "I want you to see if you could feel the baby's head-"

"You want me to do what?" Dean asked in shock. "No Bobby, what is that supposed to accomplish?"

Bobby glared.

"You don't know the first thing about delivering kids boy-"

"And you both are men," Jody interrupted. "I'm helping."

She snatched one of the gloves and slapped them on, going over to replace Bobby. Even though she talked Mary Beth through it, there was no comfortable way to check for the head. Her eyes widened and she quickly abandoned the attempt when she hadn't even brought the tip of her finger through.

"Baby's coming," she muttered, frowning. "The head isn't crowning but it's close now-"

The noises from outside caused Bobby to look over and groan. Even though they didn't forget about this baby having to come, it appeared that the town's zombies hadn't forgotten either. That wasn't what worried him though. What had Bobby worried was the baby's effect it was having on the zombies before it even came into the world and by looking at Castiel, he could tell by the frown on the angel's face that he really wasn't trying to think about it either.

"Okay," Bobby paused to think of what to do next. "We need to catch the baby when it comes out but we also need some clamps, a pair of scissors, a bucket filled of hot water, and lots of towels!"

Watching them begin to get the items he called out, he traded places with Jody and was able to see that the baby was definitely crowning now. Even if he hadn't seen it, he knew that it was going to happen sooner rather than later with the way that Mary Beth was whimpering from the pain. It reminded him that demons normally didn't give birth and it was going to be really hard on her. Seriously he never did read anything about a demon going through the entire labor and delivery of a baby, ever. They normally gave control back to the host of the body they had possessed at the time but of course Mary Beth was different. Mary Beth was a demon that kept this host for centuries and binded herself to it. She couldn't be taken out and it was going to the most painful thing she would experience in life but on the upside, she would be the only demon in creation that could say that she gave birth and lived to tell the tale.

"Okay you can push," Dean quickly coached her. "Mary Beth whenever you feel that contraction, you just push with all you can so we could meet him. We'll be meeting our son soon enough and you will be happy because you won't have him inside of you anymore."

"A part of me wants him to stay there where it'd be safe," she admitted, grabbing onto his hand and bearing down as pain tore through her body. After she fell back, she took a deep breath and added, "I don't know why anybody would bring a baby into this world of pain. Who would endure all this just so that their baby could experience all the horrible things that this world has to offer? Not my baby. I can't think of anything that I would rather do than keep him inside of me safe and in that little protective barrier close to where my heart should be-"

"Baby, that's the reason why babies are brought in the world," Dean quickly wiped the sweat from her brow and hid the pain from having his hand crushed from her. "You are going to be a great mother and don't you ever forget that."

"Depends on if I still retain a piece of my baby's soul afterwards," Mary Beth murmured but she relentlessly began to work harder at getting the baby out.

Dean kept keeping her at it, making sure to keep her motivated when she thought she'd quit when the pain got to be too much but he was right. The baby was everything to her and it deserved the chance to live a life that would make him or break him just like she had. The only difference would be that it would never break him, not their baby with their love for him.

"One last one," Dean urged and after screaming one last time, she gave a final push and the baby was out.

There was no instantaneous crying.

That was when Dean realized that something was wrong and ignoring Mary Beth who was desperate to find out what was wrong with the baby, he watched as Sam and Bobby worked hard on trying to get the infant to cry. They were suctioning its nose and mouth and even clamped the umbilical cord, cutting the baby off from the mother to see if it would help.

It didn't.

Dean didn't want to admit defeat though and was glad that they were fighting in any way possible to try to keep it from dying when it looked like an already hopeless situation. The prophecy might as well be right, Dean thought moodily. He still kept his back towards Mary Beth, finding himself praying that the baby wouldn't die. It couldn't die. Not after they did all this and went many months looking forward to the baby. Of course they hadn't gotten it a crib or anything personalized yet but it was more on the basis that they were trying to find a way to negate the prophecy. It had nothing to do with expecting something like this happening.

"Dean how is the baby?" Mary Beth asked, tugging on his hand.

Dean shook her off though and she suddenly seemed to put something together. Her placenta was already delivered and pushing herself back, she let herself cry. The baby was out of her and the warmth from having the baby within her body was gone but not the soul. The soul wasn't gone and she knew what was wrong. She could see how Dean was trying to make sure that she didn't know that he felt like the baby was doomed. She knew the baby was doomed from the beginning but now she knew why. She knew why and now that she knew, she knew how she could save the baby and tell that prophecy to screw off. It didn't mean Dean was going to be happy though and she thought it was going to be for the best even then.

"Dean," Mary Beth called out. "You're happy aren't you?"

He glanced at her and she could tell that he thought that she was going crazy. She laughed as though to prove his assumptions correct. Outside it was now pouring down rain. She remembered that when they first arrived here for her to deliver, the sky hadn't been that dark out, the stars weren't even out yet. It was only sprinkling as well and now Mary Beth wished she had one last chance to look at the stars.

"I did such horrible things," She continued with a sigh. Dean tugged on her hand, trying to provide comfort but she knew he couldn't, not for this. "I don't think I could ever make up for some of the things I have done."

"Stop Mary Beth," Dean warned. "What are you doing?"

He was still worried about the baby that wasn't breathing and she could understand that. It didn't stop her though and glancing at the blade that the Winchesters had gotten from the demon Ruby, she knew she was only testing a theory she prayed was right. It made her want to laugh because the idea of a demon praying but then what was redemption if not even demons could seek it?

"Dean I knew that I could never make up for any of that and you do too. This baby though, it is the first thing I have ever loved and I love it. I love it completely and right now I know it's dying."

"No the baby will be alright-"

"No nothing is going to be alright," She corrected him. "The baby is going to be dead soon and I'll never be the same. This baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me, to us. I've never did any good thing that came outside of this baby. In fact, this is the one good thing I have ever done."

Her eyes watched as he kissed the back of her hand as though to tell her it was okay and that he forgave her. She knew the meaning went deeper than that. It was his way of saying he still loved her and that it was okay. He also didn't want to show that all he wanted to do was cry. It was no fair damn it, she thought. The one thing that she ever did that wasn't bad and it was dying. The baby was going to die and it hurt because she loved it.

She quickly grasped the knife and continued so that Dean wouldn't pay attention to what her next action would be until the deed was done. It was better this way for the both of them, even if Dean wouldn't be able to understand it right away. He would and she knew that he would love their baby enough for the both of them. It was enough, she told herself. It had to be. Dean was going to be a good daddy and the best parent in the world. The best but enough for the both of them.

"You love this baby," she told him gently. "You love this baby and protect her with everything you got, you hear me? She's the best thing I have ever done in my whole entire life ever and when she's old enough to understand, you be sure to tell her that."

Tightening her hand around the hilt of the knife, she plunged it into her heart before Dean even had enough time to blink. Dean couldn't even get a yell out when a bright light blinded the room. Covering his face, Dean brought his arms down when the first cry of the infant was heard.

Cas gazed over at the newborn infant in shock.

"Sam, give me the baby," Dean ordered.

Sam didn't hesitate and when Dean held the wailing infant, tears silently slipped down his eyes. His baby was alive and healthy. The prophecy didn't come to pass but at a great expense too. That wasn't the only thing the prophecy had gotten wrong though.

"I have a baby girl?" Dean looked over to Cas who was standing stock still as though this couldn't be happening.

"Dean we need to get out of here," the angel shook his head to get the more confusing things off of his mind. This baby was a true miracle and they would ponder that when they got to a safe haven and made sure the zombies were gone.

Dean nodded but paused, upon the body of his wife. She was gone. He closed his eyes to get his emotions under control and took the knife back out with his other hand that wasn't holding his daughter only to pass the offending thing over to Sam.

"We need to get out of here," Dean agreed. "But we take Mary Beth with so we could give her a proper burial."

Cas was about to open his mouth but Dean cut him off saying, "She gave her life not even five minutes ago Cas. She gave her life so that our daughter could live and the least she deserves is a true hunter's burial. She's family, demon or no demon."

They didn't argue after that and whilst Sam brought up the front, Bobby and Cas brought up the rear and watched for any zombies that could be nearby. Seeing as it was still raining, Dean removed his jacket and covered the still crying infant, pausing to pass the keys off to Jody who was the only one that wasn't doing anything at the moment.

The zombies seemed to have been mysteriously gone though and Dean couldn't stop to think that maybe they had been taken care of already when a zombie popped out of the bush. He was gone before he could even reach his target and coming face to face with Digger, Dean nodded his thanks.

"Coulda used the help, I'll admit." He admitted. "These things were causing chaos over town and then all of sudden there was this huge blinding light and they all headed towards here. Those that remained anyways. We found that a shot to the head and the burning of the bodies helped. Sheriff, we got one of the last one so would you like a lift to the station?"

Jody seemed to pause upon watching the infant squirming and screaming. It was safe to say what she had felt now that something miraculous happened. Nobody had ever expected a demon to be able to carry a human baby and when she did, everyone was saying before it was even born that this baby would be dead before it would get a chance at life when all of this had been chance and luck not anything that anyone had expected to happen in their wildest dreams. Now here was a baby that everyone thought would be dead and it wasn't even a boy. This infant was a baby girl further taking apart the prophecy which prophesized the words 'he'. Apparently it was even clearer in the Enochian ones that it should have been a male child that was in his arms right now and not the baby girl that he did.

"Go, I'll be fine," Dean tried to reassure her.

"No, you're not fine," Jody told him without missing a beat. She frowned and then leaned forward. "Talk to Bobby and he'll help you through this. Her sacrifice wasn't for nothing you know? She left behind a baby that you'll be able to love and protect. Do me a favor and don't forget that Dean. There's nothing better than the love that a mother has for her child and it was proven indefinitely tonight.

Jody did accept the ride from Digger in the end and Dean was left behind to think about what she said. He couldn't think clearly right now though. It was still too soon and now, instead of spending the rest of his life with the one person he came to actually love and raising their child together, he wasn't.

He was burying the love of his wife and hoping beyond all ends that whatever he did didn't mess this kid up.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dean knew that whilst he had grown up he had missed out on what it was like to receive love from his mother. Mary Winchester may have loved both of her children but she died when Dean had been four and Sam still had only been at a baby at the time. Even though he knew of her love, he didn't know how it was like being loved by her.

But holding the screaming infant in his arms as he and Bobby bade their farewell to the love of their lives, Dean couldn't think of a more perfect analogy. Mary Beth gave up her very life so that this baby could live and yet she had always claimed that she couldn't give this little infant life. She tried to convince him that she couldn't be a mother because of what she had done in the past.

She was wrong.

The thing that made her a good mother wasn't the crimes she had committed in the past, it was the first and only act she had done when her baby was born. She gave this child life in a way that no other mother could say they gave it and as wrong as it was, Dean was not happy with having to go on when she was dead. Dead by the same knife that they had received from a demon named Ruby.

"Does this pain ever go away?" Dean spoke up suddenly. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

He saw Bobby cast him a sideways glance but it took him a while to respond. Dean knew it wasn't easy on Bobby either because he had to kill his wife again so maybe this one could have been left alone until sometime after but he couldn't stay silent. It was like someone reached over and tore his heart from his chest and the only thing they left was the pieces. The pieces that wanted to love this baby so much, even if he felt he would never recover.

"It gets easier," Bobby finally answered. He sighed and looked away from Dean again, as though mesmerized with something only he could see. "I don't know how to break it to you boy but it's one thing you'll never forget and will never go away. The only thing you could do is get by day by day and be happy that you have what you do. She may be gone but you have the memories and you also have something I had never gotten."

Dean nodded, glancing down at the child who quieted down for the moment.

She was the best thing that he could ever ask for, he just wished that Mary Beth was here so she could experience this too. He wanted her to have the same pang in her heart every time he glanced down and saw his green eyes looking back at him.

* * *

Sam was at the table formulating a plan with Castiel when Dean came back inside. Apparently the Enochian word of what would be was wrong and Sam was attempting to help him solve where the problem would be but there wasn't much luck going for them right now. They had of course only had a couple of hours into this and after the night they had last night, it was a wonder why.

The baby was still wrapped in Dean's jacket and even though Sam was glad that Dean was doing okay despite what was going on, he didn't think that Dean would still be holding it. He had to sleep too and the baby hadn't really stopped crying since she had started. Glancing over at Cas to see if he noticed anything, he saw that the angel was still immersed deeply in the text.

"It says right here about the meeting which could also mean joining of two. That was when the baby was made," Cas stated. "Then there's the part of the miracle baby coming to be and it ends with these words. And so it has been written, there will be sorrow. For two lives are better than one and one soul will be made for two. On the night of the Equinox, there will be tragedy and will therefore lead to-"

"To what?" Dean asked, frowning.

Sam wrinkled his nose and put his arms out to hold the baby. Dean needed a shower and the baby needed a rest. Maybe he could make this easier if Sam held the child for a while. Dean ignored the offer though as the baby again began to cry and Sam frowned. This wasn't healthy but he didn't expect him to just jump back from this. Mary Beth knew that she would be messing him up when she did what she had done but did it ultimately to save the child, their child. Sam didn't see anything wrong about that but he didn't love her. Dean did and this was why Sam knew he could use a break from all of this. He needed the rest if he was going to tackle being a single parent.

"It says it will lead to death. The one that many have prophesized shall not be, for death will be waiting hand in hand." Cas frowned. "It says nothing here about the gender of the child and neither does it talk about a mother giving her life for her child. I think whoever has the real tablet has kept it hidden for a while now. We were led to believe that it was going to be a male child leading us to destruction but so far we get a little female that if anything is the whiniest baby I have ever heard-"

"Cas you need to be a bit more sympathetic," Sam cautioned. He did put his hands over his ears when the baby released a particularly loud wail though and wondered how Dean could stand this. The baby needed a diaper and other supplies. The baby could use a bottle and get laid down for a nap but Dean didn't seem to think that far ahead.

Sighing, Sam stood up and made a signal for Dean to hand the child over.

"What is it that you're wanting Sam?" Dean asked instead. Sam saw him tighten his hold on her and sighed.

"You need a shower Dean," Sam told him. "The jacket isn't going to keep the baby warm for long because it was raining and even though it's mostly dried, this baby is not even a day old yet. We need supplies for the baby and it could use a bottle. While we're talking you could also give it a name so we don't refer to the baby as 'hey you' or 'it'. Just saying."

Dean gave him a look then hesitated. The baby was calm again for the moment and he really did see what Sam was saying but whenever he closed his eyes, he remembered Mary Beth's last words. She had said to love her and to protect her. He couldn't do that if he let this baby girl out of his sight and Mary Beth didn't give her life so that something would happen to this baby now.

He shook his head.

"I'll take a quick one but I'll take her with and keep an eye on her nearby," he quickly replied. As he was saying that, he was already getting a drawer and stuffing it full with padding so that the baby wouldn't get hurt and then wrapped her in a clean fluffy towel. The jacket was set on the back of the chair but definitely not forgotten for Dean refused to have Sam wash it or throw it out when he had offered to do either.

"See?" Dean told them looking pleased with himself. "Now I'll be back down in a moment and then we could get her some outfits, diapers, and the things she'll need."

"And a name?" Sam asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance anymore. "I'm not going to be telling people that my niece is named 'hey you' now am I?"

Dean frowned as though taking this in and it took Sam a moment to realize that he had just ignored his little brother's tone in which he used to speak with him. Dean was off his game, Sam thought with an increasing frown. Dean wouldn't usually let something like this go and it was just starting to hit him that maybe his brother was actually affected by something other than their dad dying and the appending apocalypse. Of course it wasn't just some everyday thing that they had to shake off either. It was someone who Dean actually bonded with and married. Someone who held Dean's heart close by and the one girl he kept returning to. She was gone and Dean was left with all those memories and the reminder of her sacrifice.

"I always wanted to name my kid Peyton," Dean admitted with a shrug. "I know it's a unisex name so I could easily name her it but she doesn't look like a Peyton, do ya? Let's try it and see if she likes it. Peyton?"

The little girl's face scrunched up and she began to wail immediately following the suggestion.

Dean shook his head and mumbled, "Guess not."

Sam however wasn't so lenient.

"Dean you have to put her down sometime and you need some time to yourself as well. She didn't give her life so that you could wear yours down to provide for the baby. She gave her life-"

"Because she knew the baby was the best thing she had ever done," Dean finished in irritation. "Trust me Sam I know. It's the one thing she kept going on about. What if the baby hated her and what would happen if she didn't have a soul? I guess she didn't think once that maybe it would have happened because of her deal with old yellow eyes about taking away her own soul. Even as a demon most have twisted souls and they get pleasure from something but Mary Beth was at the best psychotic. She had a conscious but she didn't have a soul and I think the soul didn't leave with the baby like we thought it would."

"That could happen," Cas mused. "If someone is soulless they become hungry for a soul. It's probably the reason the baby was born not breathing. It wasn't because of the prophecy per se but because Mary Beth's body clung to something it felt it desperately needed. Human blood wasn't going to sustain the body for long and a soul is a lifelong preservative. I'm guessing Mary Beth found that out and decided that if she died, then the baby would be alright. Babies aren't like adults since they haven't been in the world long but a human baby can't live without a soul. It also explains why the baby started to cry as soon as the soul was in her body."

"The white light," Sam brought up. "As soon as she stabbed herself, which was the soul leaving her body and going to the baby's. It must have been pretty powerful if the zombies were attracted to it."

Cas nodded.

"The baby is powerful, I could sense it but then again she is a cambion."

Dean frowned at that.

"I thought you said that the baby was human," he reminded him. "You told me that last night after we had gotten in. You had turned around and said that-"

"I know what I said Dean," Cas merely stated. "I also know that whatever powers Mary Beth had as a demon is now her baby's. This baby is the greatest wish-fulfillment of all demons because not only would she be able to get through a devil trap without faltering and drink holy water without a single reaction but she could use the abilities of a demon. I know I've said this before but this baby wasn't prophesized and what worries me is that she could be the end to everything as we know it-"

"No," Dean retorted harshly. "This baby isn't the end to anything! Mary Beth gave her life so that this baby would be able to live. Any baby born in love is not going to be evil. She's the patriarch of all good and I swear on my life that as long as I'm alive she's not going down the wrong path. She isn't going to be evil. She may be part demon but she's a human too and no matter how many times you worry about that damned prophecy, you know what? It didn't even come true! My baby is going to know her mother loved her and did whatever she could so that this kid could have life. Not my kid!"

"Dean I didn't say that-"

Cas was cut off by Sam however, who was more than sick of Dean's games and just wanted him to take a shower.

"Get a shower and come downstairs." Sam told him. "We'll go shopping and then you could think of some name that the kid would like and not have to scream over."

He waited until Dean had retreated upstairs before turning to Cas. Sighing, he crossed his arms and thought of a way he could say this without sounding mean but knowing any way would seem that way, gave up and spoke up to Cas.

"That kid is only less than a day old and already she is getting what she wants. I'd say she has him wrapped around her little finger."

Cas nodded surprisingly.

"Whenever she cries, Dean does seem to enthusiastically run to her beck and call," he observed. "He is going to tire himself out and that is something we don't need since the devil is still a threat. He will find out about this either by some demon or by someone in passing, there's no doubt about that."

Sam moistened his lips as he thought of something.

"The thing you said about the child being powerful before," Sam pointed out. "Did you really mean that when you say that is something to be feared?"

"Put it this way Samuel," Cas answered as though Sam was asking something that obvious. Sam even thought he saw the angel roll his eyes but he could have imagined it. Cas didn't roll his eyes for anything. "The child is barely twelve hours old as of now and yet when she was born, everyone in the area felt it. I know that it is weird of me to say this especially when I have no proof but there was a prophecy about this. Not this particular baby but it was said that around this time someone born to parents around this time of year would be the destruction of us all."

"But how could the child be destruction if they haven't even been born?" Sam asked. "Even if it was the child, there is no way that it would have survived according to the-"

He paused and rifled through the pages as a thought struck him. It was in front of them all along! Bobby had said that something hadn't made sense and like an idiot they ignored it for so long but if they had tried, they would have known all along. Finally getting to the page he needed, he handed it to Cas who looked merely skeptical and then his facial expression actually changed to one of surprised dread.

"This is Latin with a mixture of enochian symbols but if they had attempted to do this then they must have gotten ahold of something we never even seen before but then Lucifer must have known about it," Cas added to himself. Clearing his throat, he continued by reading what he got. "Upon a meeting on the night that Halley's Comet's pieces will fall this baby will be made in deceit. The parental line that was once unknown will be identified in deepest shame. The pregnancy there for shalt not be any normal pregnancy. One soul will be joined to form two, giving something the other has sought."

He paused as though wondering what was going on and Sam really dreaded knowing what was going on, wondering if he should even have Cas continue on but the angel did whether Sam wanted or not, without missing a single beat.

"It will come to pass, the night will be wet with the tears of this tragedy thereby spoken. There shall be two deaths. The birth of one will be the death of another for the power not known to many will save the one and death will come upon the other. The purest form of magic known to all but mostly forgotten in a world where vanity is full and evil hails. This tragedy shall bring upon a power unfathomable. No one shall know and many will fear for this power that be will be everything but nothing as what it seems. Heed with caution, continue in heed but deem the sacrifice and remember."

"That scares me that they were able to accurately come up with all this but weren't able to determine the power to be," Sam commented.

"No, they weren't doing that at all," Cas continued. "They still mention a 'he' after the prophecy of the birth but not in the same context. It appears as though the he isn't here yet after all. He sundered will quickly fall but noble is what he recalls. Nothing earnest is nothing gained. Be quick to trust and just as likely to fall. Truth and sacrifice heeds to all. For I foretold of a great evil, there shall also be the greatest good. Heed the sacrifice and beware the truth. The real evil is inside hiding in plain sight and the paragon of all good hidden far deep."

"That doesn't make any sense-" Sam was cut off when Bobby interrupted.

"It makes perfect sense," Bobby went on to explain. "The baby girl was hidden because they couldn't know that it wasn't a destined son and because of that nobody will be looking for her so she is hidden far deep but the evil hidden in plain sight must be her demon blood. The sacrifice that should be heeded is the sacrifice that her mother gave her. They are warning us to heed it because that sacrifice gave her life and there's some truth that isn't known but will be made. We need to watch who we trust and someone who is vain and thinks he knows it all will fall into somebody who claims to help but will damn us all. It's easy to see that the baby could still be corruptible. She is a baby and can be shaped by any one," He finished with an annoyed snort.

"Then it is imperative that we hide her somewhere good," Cas told them. "Dean may hate it but if we give her to some capable family and hide her from the supernatural-"

"They'll find her like they find everything else," Dean interrupted them. "I can't believe you would be willing to give her up just like that. Sam I can't believe that you would want to give your niece up when you know I can't."

Sam turned to him and realized how much he was hurting but he couldn't justify that. The baby was something that could make or break them and so far all it did was break Dean further.

"You don't know what she will grow to do-" Sam was cut off again but this time by someone other than the other three.

"Nice to know that somebody is deciding the future of this kid without even thinking of what it is that you should be heeding."

One by one, they turned and saw the demon that made Sam's blood boil and Dean covering his daughter from his sight.

It was Crowley and he didn't look too happy to be there either.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mary Beth isn't around?" Crowley sighed as though it was a nuisance and shook his head before turning back at them with a smile. "Knew she had a taste for mischief but didn't know she would hang around you dweebs willingly-"

"Don't talk about her like that," Dean warned.

Crowley smirked and noticed the squirming arms despite Dean's best efforts to hide the newborn from the demon he knew wouldn't hesitate to steal. It was best for all of them if the King of the crossroad didn't know about her existence at all.

"Oh please, if I know you must assume that the devil might as well," Crowley continued. "I never thought that there will be a day I'd be looking forward to but seeing the miracle child I realized that the stars have been written and fate could not be stopped."

"What are you jabbering about?" Bobby demanded.

Crowley's smug grin made them realize that it wasn't just the prophecies that they had to worry about anymore. Tightening the hold he had on her, Dean just glared and hoped that he would take the hint before he stabbed him in the face.

"What? Can't stand the sight of a demon Dean? You slept with one to get that little thing right there didn't you?" Crowley frowned for a moment before looking at them more brightly. "The boy isn't even a day old and you are acting like a protective moronic parent-"

"It's a girl," Cas quickly corrected.

"CAS!" the others didn't know why he shared that but upon hearing the news, Crowley frowned.

"It's not supposed to be a little girl," Crowley mused. "Even dear saint Lucy is being led to believe that a boy has been born to a Winchester, did he know that Dean sired it though? Probably not. Maybe that's why. Sam has the demon blood and what do I sense other than the demon blood running through her veins? She's a pathetic and whiny human. I can sense the soul in there and she is definitely a mere human with demon blood running through her body. It's like the gigantor over there."

Dean nodded but didn't let his guard down.

"But time will tell if she is able to hone the abilities she was born with unlike your brother here who only got lucky to have some demon bleed into his mouth," Crowley added with a cruel smirk. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all. Demons could use her-"

"Demons will never get my child," Dean promised him. "You tell your buddies if anyone tries to touch a hair on her small head that they will wish Hell was their last destination."

"Sure," Crowley drawled. "But Lucy isn't really into the pacts so I'd still watch out for him. Another human he could corrupt without having to twist her soul. Trust me, Mary Beth was twisted in her own way. Apparently she was the only one that Lucy made sure to get and I still don't know why. She still had a conscience although she did kill more for the kill than for the thrill."

"You knew Mary Beth?" Dean asked astonished.

Crowley gave him an arrogant smirk at that question alone and Dean didn't know whether to worry or be angry at this alone. Crowley was very good at corrupting anything he touched and Mary Beth? Sure she was psychotic but she never did anything she didn't feel like doing. Did she make a deal with him to get turned into the demon she had been? Dean never thought to ask because it was always about either the baby or the pending apocalypse. He wished now that he had asked but she was more concerned about the baby too and in the end they never traded those pleasantries and he had felt that he would have had more time.

"Knew her? She was already walking among the demons so to speak when I became one myself," Crowley thought with a smile. "What a demon though and my kind of girl. She could twist things into something I would have never thought and it was fun whilst it had lasted. She stopped popping up around the 18th century though and I assumed she went back to hell. I guess the 1800's are a sore subject for our dear demon."

Looking around the room, he thought to add, "Sorry was a sore subject. I am thinking it wouldn't matter anymore since she has, uh, passed on as you boys would like to say-"

"At least at the end she had more moral than any other demon that walks this earth," Bobby quickly shot back. "What she did was more than any everyday human would have done!"

"The question is though," Crowley quickly recuperated. "Was it because of her or the soul that was inside of her? I have no doubt that she probably loved the child as a mother would then but I've known everybody to be a selfish critic and she was no worse than the lot of them. What did she do when the baby was being-"

"I guess you know nothing then," Sam replied and Dean really wanted to step on their feet to shut them up. They were giving Crowley too much information and quickly interrupted before they could continue.

"My baby is mine and Mary Beth's, okay?" Dean quickly got in. "Nothing is going to be discussed on the issue now. What are you still doing here?"

Crowley shrugged.

"I'm still technically a relative so what says it? I want to know what I could do to-"

"Nothing," Dean added. "She's not your responsibility and Mary Beth's sacrifice is not going to be for nothing. I'm going to protect her from you freaks and if it means that this child never has to see a demon ever again, I'm going to make it so."

Ignoring Crowley's protests, he headed towards the car. He paused and threw Sam the keys though and made sure to wrap a blanket around the now wailing infant. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe and the promise he made to her mother came back to him in that instant.

He was going to.

He would love her enough for both and he would protect her to the best of his abilities. He had to do that.

That was the one thing he could do for the mother whose only affliction was loving her baby.

* * *

The shops were huge and Dean kept the child cradled against him, hoping that they didn't notice that she lacked the basic needs of an infant before he can get them. Snatching a cart, he ignored Sam's offered help and watched with amusement as Cas looked around in curiosity. Apparently he never heard of a shopping mall and this was a huge one with all the things they could need for the kid. Bobby tagged along, wheeling himself along to keep up with them and looking at the various things on the rack with disgust.

"We could look at diapers first before she decides to have an accident," Bobby suggested and Dean quickly whipped in that section without further discussion.

There was a wide range of diapers though and he seen newborn so he was about to pull that off the rack when he saw ones for eight pounders and other varieties that made his head hurt. Why oh why didn't they do this earlier he thought. He pulled the newborn ones out anyways and quickly headed towards the bathrooms after pulling one of the diapers from the package.

"Since I'm paying for it, I might as well put her in one so she is fine. I'll be back," he added leaving them to search the gigantic shelves whilst he rushed towards the rest areas.

He was glad that they had a changing table in the men's room after all and placed her gently on it to put her in the diaper. Having changed Sammy when he was a baby, he thought he knew it all but then it had always been the cloth diapers with the pins and this was plastic. Pausing to try to figure it out, he laid the part that didn't have the plastic pictures under her and placed the pictured front over her front. Once he had that completed, he took the plastic sticky tabs and used those to keep the diaper held in place.

It was simple now that he had gotten it and he didn't have to worry about her wetting herself in the blanket that was keeping her warm. Wrapping her back up, he lifted her up carefully, making sure to keep support of her head and cradled her into his arms.

Sam was right about one thing, he did need a name for her and the more she went without one the more of an issue he would have. He paused, thinking of something that could be considered strong and yet at the same time show them that the prophecy was a stupid excuse to call his kid evil. How would he come up with a good strong name for the kid though?

He thought about it as he almost bumped into a mother that was heading towards the women's restroom herself. She had her kid in the stroller though and the little boy she had looked like he was a year old already at least. He could have been off one or more months but Dean knew the kid was older than his own. The mother looked at the child adoringly and he thought she was going to want to ask to hold his daughter and quickly made sure that it wouldn't happen.

"That baby is so tiny, how old is she?" she asked and Dean quickly counted mentally.

"About fifteen hours old," Dean answered truthfully and watched as the woman watched with blatant curiosity and she looked happily at the baby.

"Oh at this age they are such a piece of work. I bet her mother loves her so much." She cooed and Dean wrinkled his nose at the attention his kid was getting. The old him would have used his daughter to get women but not now. He wanted to say that loving Mary Beth had changed him.

It amazed him though when his child wrinkled her nose at the same time as he had. Not even a day old and she was acting like him. He quickly thought about the things he had done as a teenager himself and now he knew why he was given a daughter. All those girls and all those he had left heartbroken, it seemed more fitting that they'd give him a daughter so that he could understand the pain that those girls went through. He was going to have his work cut out trying to keep his girl's heart from being broken but he wouldn't have to worry. Not her. She wouldn't date until she was thirty years old.

"Her mother loves her with all her heart," he replied seeing the woman was still interested in an answer. "In fact this little girl is the only thing that has been on her mind since she gotten pregnant. She loves this little girl more than anyone could believe."

She nodded.

"Nothing beats the connection between a mother and her child. They say the connection is the reason that women go all maternal over their kids before they are even born. I'm sure she didn't have to worry about what was going to happen after the birth because she already loved this child so much."

"No, there were no problems. She already knew that she loved this kid," Dean partially lied. No need letting the woman know that Mary Beth did worry about loving the kid after the birth. She did but gave her life because of it.

"What's the child's name?" she asked, continuing with innocent curiosity.

Dean paused and then frowned.

"I haven't thought of that yet," he admitted. "Gotta find a strong good name for my darling girl."

"You'll find one. I bet she will love it either way. Hope is outdated though and I bet that Fate or Faith was already removed, right?" she asked and Dean nodded, watching the baby look disgruntled at the name.

"Of course," Dean told her right away. "You don't happen to like the name Destiny, do you?"

Apparently not, he thought and after the mother walked away, he continued back to where he last left Sam, Bobby, and Cas. He quickly continued with getting the bottles that they were going to need for her and formula. There were many different kinds to pick from and yet he got several types until he knew what it was she was asking for. The diaper back was easy, he just picked a plain powder blue one and the less girly looking out of all of them. Once he had those out-of-the-way, he got more diapers knowing that they would need a lot more and wipes.

"Okay, that is the basics there," Bobby said after a while. "We should get a stroller though and a car seat."

Dean nodded, already heading that way. He ended up getting a set with a red plaid design on it and paused as he realized that kids were really expensive. Once he was finished with that, he raced over to the clothes section and raked through many of the pink, yellow, and peach clothes with disgust. Why would anyone dress their baby in pink lace ribbons like they were little balls of happiness? He quickly put an end to those real quick and ended up with little jean jackets and nice colors of light green, lavender, and even some blue and black. He let a pink onesie slip through and only because it had black lettering spelling out the words daddy's little princess. He went and got some pajamas as well and clothes for when she spat up. He was going to be paying a lot as it was already and quickly added a play pen and decided on a portable bassinet since they would still be traveling some. How could they not with Lucifer out there like Crowley pointed out.

"I was thinking a crib would be better," Bobby admitted but let Dean get away with it.

He did however wouldn't let Dean pay for anything and when he went to tell him he was fine with paying, Bobby just glared.

"Over the years I've gotten to know you kids and I admit that you could be a handful, I never once complained about it. I have never had kids of my own and John may have done a lot of mistakes but letting you in my lives was the best he had ever done because now I'd like to think of you as mine and then some. Now you've had a kid, something I never thought I would see. Let me do the first thing a surrogate grandfather could do for his surrogate grandchild okay?"

Dean just nodded and let him get away with that afterwards. He didn't pay attention to what he was doing and took one of the outfits to dress her in whilst the rest was being rung up. She was cute in the end he thought. She had light brown hair and it was obvious by the time she was older that her hair would be blonde. Her green eyes were giving off disapproval at being stuck in clothes and he chuckled thinking about how much more animated she seemed than normal babies. Mary Beth wasn't normal by any standard and this baby seemed so much smarter.

He paused as he placed on some slippers on her feet that came with the outfit as he thought of the one thing he was able to recall from his days back in the day of school. He remembered learning about Alexander the Great because it was around the time that he was thinking about how he was able to help out his father with the hunts and knew that Alexander had worked hard for the reputation he had. He may not have been the best person back in the day because nobody was one hundred percent perfect but he had done the best giving what he had gotten.

The reason it stuck out like a sore thumb was because Mary Beth liked to remark about Dean trying to take on the world and adding that he wasn't Alexander the Great so he couldn't be everyone. She had always said that Alexander was great because he was never defeated in battle despite having the enemies that he had and that it was only the cowards way in the end because he had been poisoned. One theory was that he was poisoned anyways and the other was being sick but Dean didn't think to tell her that then. He was loved though because even with all that power, he hadn't been crazy about it and Dean tended to ignore her lectures on that back then but now.

Now this baby had all the powers that Castiel tried to warn them about but unlike many of the demons his child wasn't going to go crazy with the powers that be. No she was going to be like this Alexander the Great in that she wasn't going to go power-hungry and become vulnerable.

"How'd you like to be named Alexandria?" he whispered to himself. He found that she wasn't crying and called out to her with the name, simply saying, "Alexandria Peyton, how do you feel now?"

She didn't cry at all and he sighed with relief.

"You won't be evil," he told her himself. "You are going to be a great person and it's going to be even better than that because both of your parents love you, you have an uncle that is willing to make sure you are safe despite having to put up with me, and a surrogate grandfather that will rather die than let anyone hurt you. Even your crazy surrogate uncle wants to deny that you're evil but his pride is a little hurt. He thought you were going to die but you aren't, are you? No you are my baby and as long as I'm here, nothing is gonna hurt you."

He paused seeing her calm and not crying for a full minute for once. He smiled and slowly, she began to smile as well. He loved it and as the tears silently fell to his eyes, he made sure not to let them fall free. This was the love he never thought he'd ever have but he did and he wasn't ever going to let it go. The love he had for his daughter was never going to go away now and he knew that Mary Beth did all she could for all three of them but once she realized it was either her or the baby, she knew that he would be angry with grief.

So was it possible that she also knew of this kind of love he would find as well?

He didn't know but he was willing to bet that Mary Beth did. She was a smart demon and by doing this, she knew that their baby would live a long healthy life and that Dean would love her and keep her safe. He knew this even though he couldn't see beyond the death that was his wife. He couldn't let himself see past the grief in the beginning even as he held onto the crying newborn that he kept safe in his arms even when Sam offered to help him out. He couldn't let himself see anything else but the despair before.

It was now that he was starting to realize that there also existed the love from a father to a daughter. There was also the proud feeling of knowing that he had this tiny baby. There were good feelings too and now he didn't think he'd be able to go without it either.

Not when he knew now what he never had before.


End file.
